


Free me

by TheBlackBirdEyelinerQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Confusion, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackBirdEyelinerQueen/pseuds/TheBlackBirdEyelinerQueen
Summary: Years in Azkaban, a childhood ripped to shreds and the hightest position any snatcher could ask for. A succesful Head of Snatchers, called Scabior, thought he had it all, but something caught his attention, that night, in the woods. The smell of a girl reached his train of thoughts and left him obsessed when he found her scarf.Finally, he found her. She was more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Scabior had slept with plenty of women and could sleep with whoever he'd like, but her... He just had to...The brightest witch of their time, nothing could sound more attractive than that, right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are not owned by me. They are made by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I am making no money out of this. Only my alternative storyline is my property. 
> 
> Enjoy the story ;)

### Prologue

### Scabior sat on his uncomfortable, wooden bed, with his scrubby blanket wrapped around his almost bare shoulders. He closed his dried out eyes and leaned against the cold, brick wall while thinking of a female's body, about a good glass of whiskey and about how perfect some bloody eyeliner would be...  
  
But that time those happy thoughts weren't turned into insufferable pain.  
  
Scabior opened his eyes again and looked around. _Something is wrong._  
  
He dropped his blanket and walked to his iron cell door containing only a tiny peeking hole, blocked by bars. He looked through it, but didn't see the usual amount of dementors. _How bloody strange,_ he thought.  
  
Scabior walked back into the centre of his cell, only containing the petty amount square feet and leaned against the iron sink, looking into a mirror that disfigured his face. He had no idea what he looked like anymore. He let the chilly water flow out of its tap, onto his hands, which made their way towards his face.  
  
Suddenly he heard a loud bang and saw the back wall of his cell collapse in front of him. Scabior held onto his sink for another minute or two and then gathered the courage to let his clamped hands unclench. He moved his attenuated body step by step towards the hole in the wall.  
  
He breathed in the cold air coming through. His nostrils widened, so did his eyes as the wind brushed against the skin of his cheeks and chest, coming through the shreds of his shirt, the damage done out of utter frustration and boredom. His hand brushed against the ripped bricks, clenching it tight, so he wouldn't fall into the mess of bricks and drown in the sea surrounding the prison.  
  
Dozens of little rowing boats were stranded on the ruins of Azkaban. This was it, the big escape planned by Voldemort.  
  
Scabior looked upon the dark, clouded sky that he hadn't seen for ages.  
  
"Too bad there aren't any stars," he said, finally being able to grin without having the happiness being sucked out by those terrible creatures, as he started his climb down the bricks coming from the walls of Azkaban.  
  
The bricks cut the bare soles of his filthy feet as his hands made sure he didn't tumble down from the massive pile of stone. Alongside him he heard his fellow convicts cry out, and join him in the climb down.  
  
And even though he was scratched, weakened and thinned, this climb was one of the best moments of his life. Because, my dear readers, this climb was his path towards freedom.   
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story ;)
> 
> R&R!

###  Chapter 1 

"Fenrir," Scabior called out to his fellow snatcher, "Look what I just found..."

The werewolf walked towards him and smelled the dark haired, young woman. Greyback looked at the girl with his hungry werewolf eyes and brushed the side of the woman's face with the long nail of his right index finger.

"Juicy," he said, licking his lips through his dangerous werewolf fangs.

"What's your name luv'?" Scabior asked as he took out the list of refugees and his pencil from his coat pocket and put the pencil between his teeth so he could easily fold his parchments out.

"Lina Jameson," the girl said with a shivering voice.

The werewolf was still brushing her face, breathing against her neck.

"Lina Jameson... Yeah, 'ere she is," Scabior grunted, using the tree opposite from him as a table, in order to cross of her name on his list, "24, mudblood." Scabior frowned and tried to figure out how old he was himself, 24 as well.

"Hey!" Scabior exclaimed, happy with himself for remembering, "You were in me year! Ravenclaw girl... Well she isn't worth much, the Ministry won't mind. Have ya go a' 'er Fenrir."

"Oh, I will," he scowled, "ye like it rough sweetheart?"

The girl called Lina started to cry and looked at Scabior screaming for mercy, not only did her voice, but also did her eyes.

"Fenrir," Scabior said demandingly; the werewolf turned around with a grin on his face making shivers go down Scabior's spine, still holding onto his new toy, "go easy on 'er, yeah? No bi'ing and scratching, all tha' weird stuff you're into."

Greyback snarled at him as a confirmation of Scabior's orders and took the crying girl towards a quiet place in order to do his business in peace. As far as it was possible with a girl so desperate to leave.

"Greyback!" Scabior yelled after the werewolf, "I need more than a bloody snarl as a confirmation of this order."

Greyback turned around, spit on the ground and pushed the girl onto a tree.

"Fine," Greyback said as he took hold of the crying girl again and slammed her over his shoulder, " you have my word as much as it is worth, you fucking whiner."

"Thank you," Scabior yelled after him in attempt to make his fellow snatcher less frustrated, "have fun!"

Scabior closed his eyes and sat down against a massive oak tree, letting out a deep breath. Even though he had his share of mudblood and refugee girl beneath him, he didn't much like the thought of giving those girls to that brute werewolf, but he had to. He had to please his crew, this way he could keep order.

"Ya comin' boss?" his fellow snatcher asked.

He opened his blue, almost grey eyes and pointed them at the man who asked the question. Scabior stood up, put the parchment with the refugees' names back in his coat pocket with his pencil behind his ear. Putting it stuck into his tangled hair.

"Yeah," he grunted, smearing the dirt on his hands onto his dark, checked skinny jeans, "let's get back ta camp. Ya take the prisoners. 'is business could take quite a while, I reckon... 'E'll find 'is way."

Scabior asked the remaining two prisoners what their names where and crossed them of their lists as well. The men took the young man with brown eyes and black hair and the little kid of about 12 year old, probably a little brother, with a similar look with them as Scabior kicked some rocks on the way behind the group. He kept mumbling the lines of his favourite books to keep him sane in this strange world.

* * *

"Harry have you seen my wand?" Hermione asked as she searched her way through their enormous tent, turning over their belongings.

"No, why?" Harry asked, yelling from his and Ron's bedroom.

"Because I lost it, obviously," Hermione sighed and walked outside, smelling the night air, guarded by their spells.

"Here it is," Ron said, while handing Hermione her wand.

"Where was it?" Hermione asked, putting her wand stuck in her belt.

"Right on the kitchen table," Ron said, shrugging and walking away.

"Thank you!" Hermione called after him.

It was her turn to do the night patrolling, at least until 3 am. She sat down at a small camping chair and leaned backwards. She always used to read with the little light coming out of her wand to kill the boredom of hours without sleep. After hers, it would be Harry's swift. At least then she would get the chance to pick herself up before breaking down.

She took out her wand and picked up the book laying beside her, it was one of her mother's.

"Lumos," she mumbled, as a small light appeared from the top of her wand, enabling her to read the words printed on the pages.

Every once in a while she looked up from her book to investigate the area, but now, after four hours of reading, she really should take a stroll. She stretched her clenched legs and stood up. She still had her wand in her hand which she put the light out with, mumbling just one simple word.

"Nox."

She walked until she reached the end of their enchantments, but froze out of terror when she heard someone approach. The man walking last, kicking the rocks in his way had long brown hair, put up back like a ponytail. His body was clothed with several layers, which she couldn't all see in this particular light, but she did see his long, leather coat and his boots, which were bound around his ankles tightly. The other men, carrying two paralyzed bodies, stopped as their leader stopped as well. Just in front of Hermione, but behind the wall of enchantments.

"What's tha'," the long haired, mysterious man asked his fellow snatchers, sniffing in the air. The man turned his head right to where Hermione stood, so she could see all the features of his face.

His skin was light and filthy because of the hours strolling in the woods, searching for prays.

His eyes were dark and darkened by black eyeliner smudged around them.

His jaw line strong, fierce, manly as his cheekbones were high, giving him a sweeter touch.

Hermione's breathing went faster, she knew what the man was. He was a snatcher and he was well known, he was feared. She could see why the Order feared him, but she could also see what was desirable about him.

"What's tha'... smell?" Scabior said, asking his full question now entirely. He still sometimes took a sniff as his men looked at him wondering what had gotten into him.

Hermione then realised that that morning she puffed on quite an amount of the lavender perfume her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday, her eyes widened, her fingers clenched into either a fist or around her wand, her breathing went even faster than before and her heart was beating against her chest, but she didn't move an inch.

* * *

The snatcher finally pointed his attention away from the overpowering, lovely lavender smell, to his colleague who had dropped the paralyzed body of the man they had snatched onto the forest floor.

"What cha doin'?" the prisoner carrying man grunted towards Scabior, as he tried to massage his sore shoulder.

The snatcher rolled his eyes and took a few steps towards his crew. His foot trying to find a rock to kick.

"He's heavy," another said grunting as he took a long swig of his water, or wine, Scabior didn't even care about those things anymore. As long as his men where kind of focused and in shape to take a long run.

Scabior smacked his lips and formed a sarcastic smile to partner with his sarcastic comment: "Oh sorry, do ya want me ta carry 'im?"

The other took the comment seriously and grunted a "Yeah" to the despise of his leader. The leader took a swig of what appeared to be wine after all and walked behind his group again. Readying himself for another hour of walking through the woods, to leave the lovely lavender smell behind.

* * *

Hermione rushed back towards the tent together with Harry who had walked up to her standing near the edge of enchantments to wake Ron. They had to leave as soon as possible. Falling into the hands of those snatchers would be the last thing they'd want. Due to Ron's shoulder injury appartion was out of question, to Hermione and Harry's frustration. They had to leave, she knew it. She felt something was wrong.

The necklace, containing a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul eventually split the group into two. Ron left Harry and Hermione on their own, while Hermione left her scarf on the tree near the camp where the group was at last with the three of them.

* * *

The group of snatcher had found themselves a new route to search for muggleborns and refugees, but they still hadn't found a thing.

They had run out of water, run out of wine. Had aching backs, had aching feet. The hours ticked by as not a single sound left the woods except for their own feet crunching the little twigs that lay scattered around the woods.  _God this job can be boring_ , Scabior thought as they kept walking.

Finally they found themselves at the edge of the woods. Finally he could see the sky again. He hated not being able to see the sky for longer than a few hours. It made him feel claustrophobic. Almost as if he was back in his little cell at Azkaban again.

"Scabior," Greyback grunted, "let's get back to camp through the flatlands. Nothin' in here."

Scabior smooched his lips, but eventually gave the werewolf a nod and almost turned around, but something stopped him. The three snatchers turned their heads towards their leader, but he waved them away. "You go already," he said, "I'll be right behind you."

The snatchers didn't even care, they just assumed he had to take a piss, but he didn't. He walked back towards the edge of the woods where he found himself scanning the trees. He knew something was there, something was wrong, different. It was the  _smell_ , he didn't only smell the grass and the trees and the cows, there was more.

He finally found what he was looking for, a pink scarf drenched in the lavender smell he found himself smelling quite some time ago. He grinned and breathed in through the scarf, overwhelming himself with the warm feeling he got from it.

He loosened the scarf from the tree and tied it around his own neck, so he could smell that lavender perfume anytime he wanted and anytime he needed. He knew right then and there, that from that day they'd come back to the edge of these magnificent woods every day, in order to find the girl the scarf belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you're feeling like it, make my day by leaving a little kudos or a comment. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

###  Chapter 2 

"Oi, boss, tell me why we're 'ere again?" one of the snatchers asked him as they went for the second lap across the same 600 square yards area that day.

"The scarf," Scabior grunted, as he lifted himself up the small hill, getting filth on his hands.

"Why does the bloody scarf matter again?" the same snatcher asked, receiving an offensive look from Scabior, "Jeez! No offence meant, boss."

"Bloody hell," the head of Snatchers grunted, "Is your memory really that short term?"

After walking the same lap twice again both Scabior as Greyback heard something. They sneaked back to the spot Scabior found the scarf and found themselves behind three travellers. The redheaded boy walked away from the other two a bit and suddenly had Greyback and the other two facing him, while Scabior stood behind the girl.

The girl bumped into the broad chest of Scabior and was again so close that Scabior could sense the infamous lavender perfume. He grinned broadly, took hold of his pink, lavender smelling scarf and looked down at the astonishing girl in front of him. Her dark blonde hair waved over her shoulders as her dark chocolaty eyes burned holes in Scabior's heart. Scabior was hypnotized by her appearance, her beautiful dark eyebrows, dancing perfectly above those eyes. Her lips parted from one another out of fear or surprise, he couldn't tell. Her soft, fair skin and that adorable nose with the tip slightly lifted up, creating a cute, girlish look.

"Hello beau'iful," he said seductively, still staring at the girl.

Both boys and the girl ran away from the snatchers, trying to escape their fate. Scabior, still grinning broadly called out for his fellow snatchers: "Well don't hang about!" he exclaimed, "Snatch 'em!"

"Go Harry! Go without me! Now!" She yelled at the two boys running opposite direction of her.

All of the snatchers started moving, yelling out enchantments and hexes to catch one of the refugees. Scabior, Greyback and Scabior's usual crew went after the girl, the others after the two boys.

He ran the hardest he could, jumping over broken branches, big lumps of dirt and puddles of water, catching up with the breathtaking girl. He breathed in through his nose. He was running again, for a change, like a snatcher like him was supposed to. After quite some time of running through  the woods the girl started to slow down a bit enabling the snatcher to catch up with her. Hermione's lungs were burning and soon she started caughing, so she decided she couldn't run away from the snatcher much longer and looked around. She could disapparate...?  _"Expelliarmus!"_

Scabior stopped running when he reached the girl, trying to crawl towards her wand. He picked up the wand and pulled Hermione up. Scabior soon noticed he was surrounded by his fellow snatchers when his attention was drawn away from the girl.

"Have any luck?" He asked to his nearing colleagues.

"Nah," one grunted, " disapperated right before our eyes. We tried to paralyze them... but yeah..."

The werewolf neared the panting girl and pointed at her with greedy eyes.

"She looks delicious," he said with a huge, creepy grin, "can I have my go at her?"

Scabior put his hand around the arm of the girl and used his other hand to take out the name papers again. "No, you can't," he grunted, "What's your name, luv'?"

The girl stuttered a few times, trying to regain her breath after the cat and mouse game, but then grew back her courage and lungs and said with a clear voice:

"Penelope Clearwater."

Scabior's eyes went over the names starting with the C and let his suspicion grow.

"She isn't on the list," Scabior said while scanning the C over and over again, "You still in Hogwarts luv'?"

"We ran away," she said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What house were ya in?" Scabior asked, still holding his papers.

"Slytherin," Hermione said with the most faked arrogance and pride.

Scabior scoffed and took a step closer to the girl. He put his papers back in the pocket of his coat and cupped her face with one of his hands, breathing in near the perfect face of the lying girl.

"There is no Penelope Clearwater in bloody Slytherin. So tell me the truth," Scabior whispered, "or there'll be nasty consequences."

Hermione took a step back, bumping into the tree behind her.

"Hermione Granger," she said as she put her hands on the shoulders of Scabior, pulled him down and knocked her knee against the manhood of Scabior.

Scabior fell onto his knees, grunting out of pain, but withhold his fellow snatcher to catch the running girl. "Let me," Scabior said while he stood up again, regaining himself, "I think I'll quite like this chase."

Scabior once again ran after the girl, who was only about one minute ahead of him. He sprinted harder than he ever had before, he would not let this price slip through his fingers. He was only a few yards away from the panting girl when he yelled at her: "Ye can't run away from me luv'," laughing, "when something catches my eye, I won't let go."

At the last word Scabior jumped on top of the Granger girl and turned her around, her brown eyes were filled with fear as her lip was trembling. Scabior sat on the girl's upper body and held her hands tight above her head. He leaned in closely and breathed against her neck, warming up his insides.

"So hot," he whispered in her ear, "for a mudblood."

Scabior felt the girl struggle beneath his as he tightened his grip. "You're going to be my favourite."

He put the girl on her feet again and held her hands tight behind her body, as she walked in front of the snatcher. The snatcher didn't lose sight of her for a second. She however tried to step on his foot multiple times, but ended up in him whispering "Don't you even dare," in her ear.

He reckoned she disliked that, after she gave up on trying to escape.

"Hermione Granger," Scabior said, not whispering in her ear this time, "what a catch. The little girlfriend of Potter."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Hermione protested.

"My bad," Scabior apologised, "you're redhead's lover."

"Neither," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh!" Scabior said understanding, "Redhead isn't your boyfriend, but you want 'im ta be. Got it."

"I'm an independent woman."

"Of course you are," he responded with a hint of sarcasm.

As the two reached the camp, they found the snatchers regaining their breath against a few trees.

"Great," Scabior sighed, "my team exists out of lazy shit faces and werewolves."

The three snatchers opened their eyes and saw Scabior holding Hermione eagerly. Scabior threw Hermione on the ground, finally being able to loosen his tight grip and tied Hermione's hands behind her back. Hermione lay with her face flat against the cold, moist ground, searching for the snatcher who could prevent the werewolf from taking her.

"The three of you will go back to the place we found Potter and co and stay with their stuff they obviously want back," he ordered, "and I will go back ta camp with Miss Lovely 'ere. Copy tha'?"

The three snatchers stood up, shrugged and walked back to the place they found Harry and Ron. Hermione tried to communicate with Harry either Ron in her head, but knew it was useless.

She felt that the snatcher named Scabior tugged the rope around her hands as a sign that he wanted to start moving again, so she stood up and started walking again. Feeling the snatcher hold the rope tying her hands together.

"Finally I've got some company with brains," Scabior grunted, "You don't want to know wha' those savages talk about together... Horrible... And you also have a nice face ta look at so that's... obviously a plus."

They walked in silence for a few seconds, but Scabior decided it had to be broken and started talking again as the followed the path, probably leading towards the camp Scabior stayed at.

"Like seriously," Scabior continued, " I give 'em an order and they don't say a word! No "Yes sir!" or "Yes, Scabior, Sir!"... Most o' the time not even a grunt... Bloody didn't sign up for tha'. Gave up on 'em after about three months."

"Your situation must be terrible," sneered Hermione.

"Thanks for understanding, luv'," Scabior said with a hint of arrogance.

"You understand it was sarcasm, I hope," Hermione asked, trying to figure out if the man was stupid or was only pretending to be.

"And I chose to ignore your pathetic attempt at getting my empathy," Scabior said, answering Hermione's question about his stupidity.

Hermione looked around the area and took in every little detail, she remembered some of it, from when they had camped in the woods, but most of it was new. The little farms with the immense farmlands laying aside them. It all looked like a picture from a child book, except for the part she was being held prisoner by an asshole snatcher.

"What ya thinking 'bout luv'?" Scabior asked her while sliding down her hand palm with his finger, giving her goose bumps.

"About you," Hermione said, wondering what the snatchers reaction might be.

Scabior whistled at Hermione's comment as he kept sliding down her palm, Hermione hated it. The way he made her feel, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"And what were you thinking about me precisely?" Scabior said with a low rasp in his voice, again sending shivers down her spine.

"About your body," Hermione said, he heard Scabior breath louder behind her, "and how I would like to kick the crap out of it."

Scabior laughed hard and squeezed Hermione's hand, "You're a tough one, aren't you?"

Hermione agreed with silence and finally the sliding down her hand palm stopped, so did the breathing against her neck. He felt the warmth of Scabior reduce as he took a step back, but he didn't lose grip of the rope around her hands and still left about a finger on her hand, to Hermione's frustration, in case she would find a way to disapparate. Again a long silence ruled over them as they continued following the slender, stony path, not seeing an end to it. This time Scabior wasn't the one to interrupt the peaceful silence, but Hermione was.

"Are we almost there yet?" Hermione asked, with a loud voice.

"Not quite yet, luv'," he answered, "about thirty more minutes I reckon. Ya want to wrap your legs around my waist so I can carry ya to my home?"

"I'd rather not," Hermione responded fiercely.

"As you wish, princess," Scabior said, chuckling.

"Don't call me that," Hermione snarled at him.

"Such a princess...," he said, "What should I change it to?" .

"Nothing."

"Dull," Scabior sighed, "I'll call ya whatever I like, princess."

Hermione decided not to dive into an argument she couldn't win and ignored him completely. She took the compromise of no hot breathing down her neck and no gently hand palm brushing. Thankfully, they walked the rest of their thirty minutes in a beautiful silence. That silence they held wasn't even uncomfortable, even though the situation requested that. After a while she almost forgot the man walking behind her, always lurking over her shoulder, making sure she wouldn't try to escape.

Eventually they reached the Snatcher's camp. Hermione figured he hike didn't turn out to be another thirty minutes, but another seventy. The snatcher had lied to her, but she chose to ignore it. She should at least try to keep him on her good side. God know's what would happen if she didn't...


	4. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

The camp could be described as a gigantic field, filled with huge tents. While walking through the paths called streets Hermione noticed the tents weren't only used for sleeping. There were also tents used as conference rooms, cafeterias and bars. She saw cells. Huge cages, stacked against and onto eachother. Mostly containing young women in ripped clothing, thinning out. All around the field, men and women were walking, mostly men. Some were already drunk, even though it wasn't even dark yet. Sometimes you could hear the screams of women being raped, prisoners being tortured for information, men singing and just one other sound. Scabior's voice.

"Don't be scared lil' bird," Scabior whispered in her ear, "You won't be ending up in one o' those pre'y cages. I'll make sure o' _tha'_."

Even though she didn't like the snatcher breathing down her neck, she was relieved of what he just said. She wouldn't be harmed, or at least not by anyone except the snatcher holding her captive...

The duo kept walking for another five minutes, passing by tents smelling of delicious gravy and Butterbeer. Hermione tried to ignore the gnawing growing inside her stomach. How she would love a plate full of good food and a big can of Butterbeer by the side... They reached the edge of the field, almost touching the forest again and entered a big tent with a little signboard pinned in the ground, next to the entrance saying:  _Scabior; head of snatchers._ Against everything Hermione thought of the man, she didn't know he had that kind of a ranking.

The inside of the tent was not how it looked from the outside, it wasn't a magical tent, Hermione wondered why. The tent felt actually rather small. A big two persons bed was standing in the centre of the "room" against the canvas of the back. A desk with papers and books scattered across it stood on the right of it, next to that a closet filled with books and various other items. A big bag full of clothes and again books lay on the left of it and a big lamp hang from the ceiling. In the centre of the room stood a big table with six chairs and a lamp on top of it, enabling the tent to function as a conference room.

Scabior untied Hermione and threw the rope on his table. Hermione fumbled with her wrists, thinking of a way to reduce the soreness without a wand.

"This is where you'll be staying," Scabior said, "make ya'self a' home."

"Then where will you be staying?" Hermione asked, hoping not to get the answer she expected.

"'ere 'f course," Scabior answered, "It's my tent. I'd like to keep an eye on something so pre'y. You're _mine_ now."

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked, not understanding how this all just happened, "Why do you want me as your _personal_ prisoner instead of just throwing me in such a... cage like you do with the others?"

"You.. interest me," Scabior said, while leaning against the table, "from the moment I smelled your perfume ya interested me."

"For all you knew I could've been an old lady with dozens of cats who knitted all day," Hermione sneered while going through the books that lay upon Scabior's desk.

"For all I knew you could've indeed been an old lady who knitted all day," Scabior said with an amused grin on his face, "but it appears, you're not."

There was the comfortable silence again, Scabior watched as Hermione went through all the books, sorting them by series, author names, sometimes even colour.

"Ya like books?" Scabior asked, already aware of the answer.

"Yes," she said shortly, while going through the first book of a four book series.

"I heard Hermione Granger was the brains behind Harry Potter," Scabior chuckled, "Tha' you were the smartest witch of your time."

"I am," Hermione again answered shortly, this time walking towards Scabior's bed and sat upon the end.

"There's more books in my bag," Scabior told her while standing up from the chair he sat in, " I have to go tell the authorities about you and get you some food. Don't bloody try to escape, it'd be a waste of our time."

Hermione didn't say another word, she was already absorbed in the story she was reading. She first had done the book sorting and reading thing to irritate Scabior and show her lack of interest in him, but she found herself greedy for the words written in the book. God did she love it, the book immediately starting with mystery. Later on it became even more interesting, it even had a bit of violence, but not so much to bother it, an amazing reading style and even a romance.

The amazing books that were planted on Scabior's desk surprised her. And there were even more in his bag!

She didn't take a long look at the papers that lay on his desk, but she saw that some of them were drawings. From what she had seen they were asstonishing. How could such an arrogant, perverted snatcher be sophisticated in so many ways? Among the books were also poetry, mostly Walt Whitman, some Shakespeare. He even had his collection of Jane Austin...

Enough sneaking around... she had to find a way out of the tent, even though the snatcher explicitly told her not to. She put down the book and walked towards the canvas. Her hands tried to find an opening, but it seemed as if the canvas of the floor and the walls were sown together. She stood up and looked around. Weapons? Were there any weapons lying around? She could try hitting him with a chair, but the chair wouldn't be enough to knock the man out. She didn't see any knifes lying around, nor heavy objects. She could break off a foot of a chair, but she wouldn't be able to sharpen it with anything. Fire wouldn't be enough to fight him either. Hermione heard someone approach the tent and ran back to the bed on which she sat down. She opened the book and immediately when Scabior came back she made it seem as if she had been reading all along.

 Scabior put down a platter of food on the table, containing two sausages, mashed potatoes, gravy and some pees. Next to it a bottle of pumpkin juice and a big chunk of white bread.

"The cafeteria also had this substance they like to call corn soup. I had it once, it tastes like solid pee," Scabior said while putting down the platter of food on his table, "I just took pumpkin juice with. Everyone likes pumpkin juice, don't they?"

Hermione didn't listen to what Scabior was saying, but put down her book immediately and sat down at the table. Eating as much as she could.

"She can eat!" Scabior laughed before he sat down across from Hermione and picked up the map that lay on the table they were sitting on. He took out his pencil and his pair of compasses and started drawing figures on it with the help from a list of names and coordinates on it. He was probably figuring out a course for the next couple of days for him and his team, Hermione thought, but she decided to ask it anyways.

"What are you doing?" She said right after she swallowed her spoonful of pees.

"This captain of this snatchers squad is an incompetent moron," Scabior grunted, "So he comes crying to me asking if I wanna do 'is courses for him. Like I've go' nothin' be'er ta do."

"Don't you have to do your own?" Hermione asked as she prepared a bite of sausage with mash.

"Exactly!" Scabior exclaimed, "I do, but not tonigh'. Crew's out in the woods looking for your lil' friends for some while."

"Won't they get tired?" Hermione asked, now putting down her cutlery.

"They will," Scabior answered, now looking up from his work, "they got switches an' all."

"Don't you have to take a switch then?"

"Well... I should," Scabior sighed, "but fuck tha'. I'm staying 'ere with my newest treasure."

Hermione returned to her platter of food that had decreased drastically. Then she realised, didn't Scabior still need to eat? She looked up again and saw him nibbling on his pencil, figuring out the best routes for the Snatcher Captain.

"Don't you have to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Had a cup of soup this afternoon," he responded, not fully focussed on the question.

"Aren't you hungry then?"

"Stop nagging," he grunted while drawing a line on the map with a little scribble.

"Would you like my leftovers?" Hermione asked, trying to be polite.

"Ye done already?" Scabior asked, surprised by Hermione's eating pace.

"Sure," she answered.

Scabior frowned with hungry eyes for the girl and bit his lip, "You're a bit skinny," he stated, "eat."

Hermione decided not to take it as an offence and ate the last bits of food left on the plate. She purposely left the bread on and a bit of the pumpkin juice to see if he really wasn't hungry.

"I'm done," Hermione said while she pushed her plate aside and picked up her book again, "there's some left, if you want."

Scabior looked up with greedy eyes and let them fall upon the plate, He picked up the piece of bread with his left hand and kept sketching with his right. He ate the whole thing in three bites and slung back the left over bit of pumpkin juice in one. He frowned at the girl, his dark, eyelinered eyes looking a tad confused at the reading girl. He took a deep breath and said : "Why, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Have a nice day ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> I am now quickly updating a few of my first chapters so there's a nice base going on here. After a while I'll update a little less frequent, I'll try to update every week or so, but I might be prevented by me going on holiday soon.  
> Please review, follow or leave some love after you've finished my chapter. It doesn't only bring a smile to my face, but enables me to figure out what in my writing is most liked and what I could improve. You have no idea how much I value something so small!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. ;)

###  Chapter 4 

After another two hours of planning out routes and peeking up to his new treasure reading, Scabior found himself too tired to concentrate. He stood up, folded up the maps and walked toward Hermione who was sitting against the back of the bed, reading her book

"I have to deliver my maps," he said, gesturing with the papers he held in his hands, "Also a good night's rest wouldn't go unappreciated. So if you don't mind, luv', finish up your chapter, will ye?" Scabior's hand found its way to Hermione's face, but Hermione slammed it away before it could touch her.

"Fine," she said, "where can I brush my teeth?"

"There's a bathroom facility a minute walk from 'ere," Scabior sighed, looking at his hand offended, "ye can't go on ye own, so just wait here... You'll use my things."

Hermione nodded, but didn't look up from her book for one second.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," he said, not expecting any form of a respond, he walked outside and mumbled: "One way marriage, this is.."

Hermione did as she was told and finished up her chapter, she was almost halfway through the book and a bit devastated that she couldn't continue on reading it until the next morning. But she just had to find a way to deal with it. Unsure of how to mark where she was, she just left the book open under their bed and stood up. She walked towards the desk with the scattered papers and let her hand go over them.

Some of the papers were merely from his work as a snatcher: wanted posters, lists of names, values etc. Some of them were maps, with whole routes and dots for houses of those who ran. Some were photographs of runaways, muggleborns, traitors, but some were drawings and sketches.

She picked one up and let her hand follow the lines of the walls of a house. The house was surrounded by a forest, she didn't know which one. Next to the house lay a lake, Scabior had reflected a little boy in the water. A boy that was playing with the water. A big tree stood between the building and the waters, shadowing both, but above all there was a woman. The woman stood behind the window, her face was detailed until perfection. You could see the lines of the wrinkles in her tired face, where used to be a smooth skin even the reflection of the light in her eyes was to be seen and her hair had been put up in a ponytail. The features of the female's face somewhat looked like the features Scabior had, maybe the woman in the drawing was his mother.

Another drawing was of an angel, her back was turned as she was walking through a field of flowers. The flowers were bedded on a hill, with one single, blooming tree on the top of it, It was the same tree as was in the picture of the house, but not the same location. The angel wore a white gown, draped over her right shoulder. Her wings were folded in, liked they were hugging. Around the hills were again woods, millions of trees were to be seen.

That was when Hermione realised that what the hill and the tree were supposed to symbolize. The angel was walking her way towards heaven that was supposed to be un top of the hill and the tree was the tree of life with it's leaves covering the hill in bright colours that were sketched in black and white.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She heard a man say from the entrance of his tent.

The man continued walking towards her, turned her around and grabbed her wrist, looking like a madman. His fingers dug into her arms, making her cringe.

"I asked you a question?" Scabior screamed out.

"I was just looking through your drawings," Hermione said, "I didn't know..."

"Ye didn't know what?" he sneered.

"That you would care that much," Hermione told him, "I was just curious, are you going to punish curiosity? If you didn't want me to see them, then why did you leave them open on your desk?"

Scabior looked at her with pain in his eyes, took the drawing from her and put it on the desk.

"Just... Don't touch 'em," he said with a crack in his voice, "you can't look at 'em or touch 'em, Got it?"

"They're good drawings, Scabior."

"I asked you if ye fucking got it. Not your opinion," Scabior said frustrated, "Now have you gotten i', mudblood?"

"Yeah.. I got it."

"Good girl," he snickered sarcastically, "Don't make me yell at you again, Granger."

He grabbed a few things from his bag and walked outside the tent.

"Are you coming or wha'?" he said this time faking his arrogant self, to not seem vulnerable in front of Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked outside, the few lamps hanging outside the tents kept her from tumbling over every little thing coming in her way. She walked next to Scabior for indeed just a minute through the maze of drunk snatchers until they reached a big tent with two doors, a males and a females.

"You're female," Scabior said with a frown, "That's gonna be an issue."

"You prefer men?"

Scabior looked at her angrily and dragged her into the men's room. "You've got teeth. Brush 'em."

"Not in here!" Hermione screeched.

"We don't bite!"A man peeing in an urinal joked whith a nasty grin.

"Yeah because don't have any teeth to bite with," Hermione said softly with a sigh.

"Luv', stop that attitute and brush you bloody teeth," Scabior while leaning against a sink.

"I will, but not in here."

"Didn't you hear me?" Scabior said now looking dead serious, "Brush you goddamn teeth in 'ere or don't 'em a' all."

"But..."

"No fuckin' 'But''s, luv'," Scabior said with a raised voice again, "I'm not going to sit around 'ere waiting for princess Hermione Granger to brush 'er fuckin' teeth when I just told the princess I wanted to get some bloody fuckin' sleep."

Hermione looked at her feet and fumbled with her shirt.

"Now brush your teeth."

Hermione took the toothbrush from Scabior, put some toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth that had felt so nasty for so long. Then she took Scabior's soap, washed her face and did an attempt at brushing her untameble hair.

"You're good girl, luv'," Scabior said with a smile as he brushed away some of the hair that was draped around her face, before Hermione decided to turn away, "Now was that so hard?"

Hermione kept quiet, with her arms covering her chest so the men in the bathroom would stop looking at it.

"Have you lost your voice, luv'?" Scabior said with a grin while tilting up her head so she would look directly at him.

"No."

"Good," Scabior smiled, "Do you need to shower?"

The men standing in the corner started to bawl, but Scabior quieted them down with a signal of his raised hand.

"No, I don't need to shower," Hermione said fiercely.

"When was the last time you showered?" Scabior said brushing her hair away again.

"Yesterday."

"I like to keep my bed clean, luv'," Scabior said while licking his bottom lip, "Do you consider yourself clean?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to use the loo then?" Scabior said a tad sarcastically.

"No."

"You sure, sweetheart?" Scabior asked before he stopped playing with her hair, "I don't like to get up in the middle of the night to bring you back 'ere."

"I'm sure, Scabior," Hermione said a little irritated.

"Very well," Scabior said before he let go of her, "Let's go."

"Don't you need to..."

"I don't," Scabior said with a grin, "I'll do it outside of my tent."

"So why did you bring me to the men's room then?" Hermione asked before Scabior started dragging her outside again.

The men started to whistle a few more times and called their goodbye's until Scabior and Hermione stood outside in the dark.

"Because I like to watch you."

"You embaressed..."

"Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta!" Scabior said with his hand raised, "I know it's a bit hard for you to process that ya can't bicker with me, get your way of things and live the life of a princess..."

  
"Stop calling me..."

"Puh! Puh! Puh! I wasn't done talking," Scabior said before taking Hermione's arm and dragging her back to the tent, "You are _mine_. And I get to do with you as I _please_. As long as you do as I say, you don't do stupid things and you don't argue with me, you're absolutely safe with me. Capichè?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of Scabior's iron grip.

"Fine."

Scabior opened the tent for himself and Hermione and took of his boots. He let out a grunt of relief and took of his belt as well. Hermione stumbled away from the undressing man, feeling uncomfortable with the way he had loosened his belt.

"No worries luv'," Scabior grunted as he took off his coat as well, "I have teeth and I don't tend to bite either."

Hermione sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Scabior without his iconic boots, coat and belt.

"Are you expecting a striptease or something?" Scabior said jokingly, "stop the staring, you're making me feel self-conscious."

"I don't have a sleeping gown," Hermione stated as she watched Scabior undo his second layer of clothing.

"You can borrow a shirt of mine," Scabior suggested as he sat down next to his bag, now only clothed with Hermione's scarf, his black t-shirt , his pants and socks. He searched for a clean shirt beneath the pile of his books and dirty clothes, when he found another black one he grinned and handed it over to her.

"There you go sweetheart," Scabior said, still smiling.

"Turn around," Hermione said.

"Pardon?"

"Turn around," Hermione said more fiercely this time.

"You're afraid I'm going to jack off or somethin'?" Scabior asked with a grin and big eyes, "You know what? I'll keep my hands raised."

Hermione looked down at her feet and started biting on the inside of her cheek, "I would appreciate it if you would turn around."

Scabior smooched his lips, but turned his back towards the girl. Hermione quickly took off her clothes, but she left her underwear on. After she was done she tabbed on Scabior's shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, still with his back towards her.

"I'm done," she answered as she turned her back towards Scabior.

"I was just jokin' back there, eh? I'd love your eyes on me and I'd love to do a lil' striptease for my lil' treasure," he chuckled while he took of the scarf, his shirt, his pants and his socks. Leaving him only in his black underwear. Scabior plucked his checked pyjama pants out of his bag and looked at the back of Hermione.

Scabior's t-shirt was way too big for her, it ended until an inch or two above her knees, falling perfectly over her body shapes.

Scabior walked towards her, tapped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"I'm done, beau'iful." He saw that the hairs on Hermione's arms stood up as she turned her head slowly. She looked at the naked upper body of Scabior and swallowed.

Scabior took a step towards her and put his fierce hand on Hermione's cheek gently, but yet with strength, looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and leaned in, letting himself feel her warm breath tintling against his skin, but stopped himself right before his lips touched hers.

"Maybe another time," he said, Scabior bit his lip with a little grin and took a step backwards. He walked over towards his empty closet and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry," he said, "you're just a lil' hard to resist, luv'."

Hermione didn't do a thing, she just stood there looking at the man with a muscular chest. She kept thinking about how strong it was. His arms, his chest, his stomach, his shoulders and she knew it was wrong. It was so wrong. His hipbones made a perfect v, his waist more slender than his chest, his shoulders broad and muscled, his back scarred. She looked at all the scars on Scabior's perfect body and wondered how they got there. Next to that he had a few little tattoos on his chest, some were ancient ruins, some were things entirely else. Those, for some weird reason, made her want to kiss him more than anything and she had almost let him. She almost let the enemy kiss her.

She wouldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let some snatcher snatch her first kiss as well.

Hermione walked towards Scabior's bed and turned on her side beneath the blankets.

"I don't have any clean clothes anymore," she whispered.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow," Scabior said, "gotta have some sleep now."

"Okay."

"You could wash your clothes and some of mine while I'm out."

"Sure..."

Scabior grinned dirtily at the sight of Hermione in his bed and turned the remaining lights off. He walked towards his bed in the dark and lay himself on top of the blankets. He didn't want her to repulse him just yet.

"Well g'dnight then, luv'," Scabior whispered against her back.

But Hermione had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to review/leave some love! Any type of comment is highly appreciated, things I do well, but also what you'd prefer differently. I'm always up for some criticism ;)
> 
> Have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Took a bit longer than expected. I had this entire chapter worked out and I was completely done (!!!) and I clicked on save (!!!) and it didn't recognise the page (!!!)!!! So as you can imagine, I was rather bummed.
> 
> The new chapter is however done now. I really hope you like it. If you did? Feel free to comment, follow or leave a fair bit of love.
> 
> Enjoy!

###  Chapter 5 

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and found herself needing to use the toilet very badly. She looked over at Scabior, who was laying on top of the blankets, leaving Hermione not being able to resist cracking a little smile. She sat up a little, kept looking at Scabior and thought through her options.

Hermione gently tapped on Scabior's bare shoulder, which resulted in nothing, but the state he was in before.. She then shook a little harder which got her a loud grunt and an awoken snatcher.

"Wha'?" he groaned through his pillow.

"I have to use loo."

"You have to wha'?" Scabior grunted with noticable irritation.

"I have to use the..."

"I heard ya fine, luv'," Scabior said with a sigh before he opened his eyes and sat up, "Don't ya remember me tellin' ya this evening about not wantin' ta go to the bathroom with ya in the middle of the fuckin' night?"

"I can go on my own."

"Answer the bloody question. Do you remember me tellin' ya?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione whispered.

"So, what will you do next time we go for a visit at the bathroom?"

"I'll use the loo as well."

"It's not so fuckin' hard," Scabior spat at her, before standing up and taking off his pyjama bottoms.

Hermione quickly looked away and stared at the canvas wall.

"Hermione, luv', if you don't like the idea of goin' to tha' bloody bathroom in just a shirt I'd suggest for you to cloth yourself."

Hermione stood up, put on her jeans, socks and shoes and leaned against the table as Scabior fastened his boots and put on his coat.

"I'm starting to think I made a mistake, sweetheart," Scabior sighed, "This will not happen again. I could throw you inta one o' those cages for all I care."

The scared girl looked at Scabior and noticed Scabior not wearing his vest nor shirt. He just wore his coat with a pair of black trousers, his boots and belt. In his gloved hand was his gorgeous, smooth wand that he used with speaking. She resisted his body and the attraction she felt towards him and remembered the mean matter of speaking he used and the crimes he had committed.

"I know. It won't happen again."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked into Scabior's. Finally she had the time and light to see what colour they were and immediately she regretted that she had.

His eyes were mesmerizing dark blue, almost grey. His lashes only at the start dark, along the way they became lighter. His eyebrows weren't threatening at all, but very loving. The lovingness of his eyes confused Hermione, as his attitude was rough and bitter.

Those lashes, those small speckles of green through the blue mess of his eyes, those lines carved by laughing.. or crying. All of those details, those gorgeous details, made Hermione want to scream on the top of her lungs to declare to the world how she was drowning and drowning in a feeling of love and lust.

But she didn't, she smiled a small smile, hoping that kindness would be greeted with kindness.

"Mornin' princess," the hope flew away, "ya sleep well the remainin' few hours of night?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, sitting up, "weren't you cold?"

Scabior laughed and stood up on his side of the bed, "I don't get cold."

The man with the incredible body walked around the bed, towards the other side where Hermione was sitting and sat down at the edge. He brushed away the hair in front of Hermione's eyes and put his hand down again.

"You look a bit sad, luv'. Anythin' I can do to make ya life tad be'er?" Scabior asked, looking into her eyes again. Hermione's dark eyebrows formed a frown as she was thinking. Her determined, focussed look send butterflies through his stomach. Those feelings couldn't've been real... it was probably just imagination, he thought.

"I have a  _number_  of things," Hermione said.

Scabior raised his eyebrows before putting on his shirt.

"I'd like for you to bring me back to my friends or release me, stop calling me "luv'", stop touching me," Hermione said gently, "and I want my bag with my clothes."

"I'm not bringing you back to your friends nor am I not releasin' ya. Ya won't ever see me stop calling you luv' and well... my hands have a mind of their own," Scabior said with a nasty smile as he knotted Hermione's pink scarf around his neck, "Tha' bag, though, is somethin' I can do."

Scabior stood up from the side of her bed and walked toward his bag again, he took off his pyjama pants, turned to Hermione and walked towards her again. Even though he was already wearing his shirt, vest and scarf, his trousers were off, revealing the black boxers he wore underneath. Hermione already knew how beautiful his upper body was, but the inviting hump his manhood formed was something Hermione couldn't seem to keep her eye off.

At last she noticed him looking at her checking the newly revealed bodypart out and blushed Gryffindor red, while she felt herself throb down below.

"You be'er close your eyes now, luv'," Scabior told her seductively with a smirk on his face, "I don't want ya to suffer from a permanent blush."

Hermione swallowed away the saliva formed by her watering mouth and blushed at the responds of her body on his, before she closed her eyes and turned her face to the side.

"It's all clear for your virgin eyes again," Scabior yelled out, "wash our clothes while you're at i'."

"I already said I'd do it," Hermione said, slightly annoyed, "but I'd need water and soap, wouldn't I?"

"'Course ya would..." Scabior looked around his tent and scratched his head, "Lowest desk drawer, the others are off limits."

Scabior put on his boots, tightened them and stood up. "I'm out to get some breakfast. You want anythin'?"

"I'd like some tea," Hermione mumbled.

"Will do," Scabior said while he walked towards the girl he felt so extremely attracted to that was sitting on the bed, "There's a crane around the corner of the tent, you could use tha'."

"Actually why don't you do the washing?" Hermione asked, actually slightly offended.

"You're my prisoner," Scabior said, putting on his coat.

"Or because I'm a woman?" Hermione asked showing the offence.

"It's just convenient that you're a woman," Scabior answered, walking towards Hermione, while putting on his glove, "And it's not like I have all the time in the world, missy! "

"How will I get my lunch?" Hermione asked, realising how much she depended on what Scabior provided.

"Go without," Scabior said quickly putting a kiss on Hermione's forehead before she could stop him, "put on my pyjama pants before you're gettin' yourself a cold."

Hermione decided to do as he told, but to not give a counter reaction anyways.

"I love how ye look in my clothes by the way," Scabior grinned as walked out of the tent, "makes it easier to imagine ya without. See ye in a bit, luv'."

Scabior disappeared from the tent, leaving Hermione behind, once again. She stood up, ignored the way his nasty comments made her feel, grabbed the soap and little tub from the lowest drawer of his desk and walked outside. She could still see Scabior walking further and further away from her, his long coat dancing as he walked.

Hermione could see the camp starting to wake up all around her. She looked around her and her tent and took it all in. Scabior's tent was at the edge of the wood, far away from the real savages in the camp. The crane was nearby, so was the little path. Hermione squatted down by the crane and let the cold water fill the little tub. While the water was running she walked a little further away from the tent, but was swung back with a loud smack.

She landed on the muddy ground and crawled back up. Scabior had put up a force shield, preventing her from escaping. Hermione crawled back to the tub and started washing as she went through the numerous books she had read, trying to find a way around a Scabior's shielding spell, but she couldn't think of a single one. At least not without her wand and her wand was in captivity of Scabior.

The foam, coming from the scraped soap covered Hermione's hands and she smiled. Soap had always been a thing Hermione had loved. The cleanliness, the smell…

Was that what she'd be doing the rest of the war? Cleaning a Death eater's clothes?

* * *

"Daddy's back," Scabior exclaimed while walking past her with a platter filled with food, "I see you've already started washin'..."

"Oh.. Shut up," Hermione spat before she marched into the tent toward her breakfast. She sat down at the table and took a few bites of the eggs. Scabior was still half outside, with a raised eyebrow and confusion filling his brain.

Soon Scabior was sitting opposite from her, with an old newspaper on the table and his cup of coffee in his right hand. He looked up from the newspaper to look at his treasure and saw her cutting a piece of bacon like the well mannered girl she was. He smiled and kept watching her until she looked up from her focus on the food.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', " Scabior assured her, "just is tha' I find you much more interesting than a silly newspaper from days ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on her eggs, when she had swallowed the bite with a sip of tea she said: "Don't you need to eat?"

"I've gotten my coffee," Scabior answered, "plenty enough for me."

"It's not. Here, take the toast," she said while handing it to him. Scabior shook his head and guided her hand back to the plate.

"No, thanks, luv'," he said, "you eat it."

"You're going into the woods soon," Hermione stated with big eyes, "you're going to run and yell and do whatever you do. You need some sort of energy for that!"

"Caffeïne."

"Scabior…"

Scabior rolled his eyes, took the toast from the plate, took a big bite and put it right back on her plate, "See? Food in the tummy. I'm all good."

"Please?"

The man blinked a few times until he took a long breath and said: "I fast," he took a sip from his coffee before saying: "Keeps my head clear and makes me run faster. Sometimes I eat, but only when I know the next day won't include a lot of running or keeping a cool head."

"But… that's not healthy!" Hermione noticed, "Not healthy, at all!

"I'll eat some peanuts tonight, OK?" he teased her before resuming his newspaper.

Hermione decided to drop the subject and leave the snatcher be. He wanted to starve himself? Fine. At least that would mean she would be rid of him sooner.

She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, leaving not a crumb on the plate, knowing she'd have to do with that platter of food until dinner. She didn't get to run, she didn't get to fast.

She stood up and got back to her washing. Moments later she noticed Scabior leave the tent, touch her shoulder and squat down beside her.

"I'm off to the woods," he said before gently sniffing her brown curls, "be a good girl and stay inside after you're done. You'll get your bag if you've been good."

Hermione clenched her jaw and continued washing, "I'll go inside after I'm done."

He let his finger slide down her jawline, making Hermione flinch. She wanted him to touch her, somewhere deep down. But right then and there, the perverse way he was looking at her terrified her.

That craving for his touch, though, she knew it wasn't right. He had broken something inside her, the wall build around her heart.

"Such a good girl…" he whispered, "Bye, bye for now, beau'iful."

The woman craving man walked away from the washing girl, through the force shield he had set up. He watched his fellow snatchers wake up from another night of heavy drinking and fucking. A few were already stumbling to the toilets to vomit, due to their stomach not being able to bear the load of alcohol mixed with the breakfast food from the snatcher's camp.

Scabior grinned, he used to do that all the time. Go to the tents they called pubs and have a few rounds of rum and/or whiskey. Once in awhile he only grabbed a beer, but due to his high ranking he couldn't afford to get drunk every night anymore.

Nor could he come home drunk to Hermione.

Not while she was still busy falling for him.

When finally Scabior arrived at the place his snatchers were guarding he found two of them sleeping against a tree and one with his legs crossed by a small fire.

"Where are her clothes?" he asked the snatcher sitting by the fire.

"Tha' blinded by luv', are ya boss?" the snatcher laughed.

Scabior took a long breath and looked around him. He saw the pieces of clothing scattered around the place. Her underwear in particular had gotten special treatment, the mostly lay around the snatchers or were used to dress up the spot.

He shook his head and walked to the still laughing snatcher, "Ya think tha's funny, do ya?" he spat at him.

"Why, yes boss! Ain't gonna tell me you don't think tha's funny!" the younger man told Scabior.

Scabior's face suddenly turned grim while he picked the snatcher up by his collar and dragged him toward a tree. He pinned his inferior up against it and came real close before saying, "Tha' ain't proper manners. You know wha'? You're gonna pick i' all up and fold it real nice. Yeah?"

"But, boss-"

"Uhpuh.. puh.. puh.. puh.." Scabior interrupted, "I think I haven't made myself clear. This was an order."

Scabior threw his inferior on the ground kicked him in the stomach once and dragged him back up, "Well, come on! Haven't gotten all day."

The snatcher started picking up the clothing laying scattered around the woods while Scabior relaxed and leaned back against the tree he had just pinned the younger snatcher against. When the snatcher had finally picked up all the clothing he began to fold.

Scabior had turned away for a moment or two, but turned back towards his snatcher, cracked his neck and squatted down next to him. The snatcher kept folding without looking up, but Scabior picked up a piece of folded clothing and examined it.

"Fold it like a girl," he said, "not like a grizzly bear."

His snatcher took a deep breath before taking a new piece of clothing and folding it real nice, but Scabior still wasn't satisfied, "Again!" he yelled, "Do everythin' you've folded again."

When the snatcher started folding his entire pile again Scabior rolled his eyes at his speed and kicked another snatcher away. Scabior dragged the man towards the clothing pile and threw him on the ground, "Fold," Scabior commanded, "nicely, like you're a lil' bitch."

Finally, after halve an hour of folding, the duo was done. They placed the clothes into the bag as they remembered and threw it at Scabior's feet. Scabior gave an intimidating stare, telling them that they should keep their temper and not say a thing. Scabior picked up the bag and kicked out the snatchers' little fire in his wake.

The bag, slung back across his back was at least retrieved. Maybe the gesture would encourage the girl into liking him a bit better.

Scabior felt the hunger roar inside his stomach. It was true that his head was clearer and his legs ran faster on an empty stomach, but it wasn't true he was fasting. Yes, if they were planning something big he'd eat way less than normal, but that wasn't the case. He could eat for all he cared and if he had food he'd eat like a madmen. But he had made a deal.

The girl would be a secret. A secret held under Scabior's roof and the secret would be held accountable to Scabior only. No extra food for the prisoner, no extra anything. If he wanted his own entertainment? He'd pay.

Scabior arrived at the camp and walked back to his tent. He saw a puddle of water and soap near the crane and saw a few items hanging outside. She'd done well.

He entered the tent and directly saw his prisoner read the cover of one of his books while leaning against the desk. Hermione looked up, saw the bag and said: "You know that detective series, right? Amazing. I've finished the second book and I -"

Scabior couldn't help it anymore, the girl was just…

He grinned, dropped the bag of Hermione's clothes he was holding and took three huge steps towards where she was standing. He put his hands on her waist, bumped her against the desk and said:

"Fuck self-control."

He pushed his lips against Hermione's and felt the sweet sensation overtake every other feeling his body held. This time Scabior felt no resistance. He only felt her soft lips bowing to their lust. He had never felt such hunger, such spark before when she kissed him with such passion that it almost became overwhelming.

Every time their lips lost touch for a second they craved for another kiss. Scabior became rougher and more confident, he didn't only kiss those perfect lips anymore, but he let them slide down towards her neck. He left her a trace of love marks and kisses, leaving Hermione moaning from pleasure and excitement, but the moment he neared her collarbone, she stopped him.

"I can't," she whispered struggling, "I can't. It's not right. I can't, Scabior. Stop!"

Hermione tried to get away from the man still kissing her neck and kept struggling and screaming until she pushed him away with enough force to make Scabior really notice.

"Fine," Scabior said as he walked away from the crying girl, "I'll wait."

Hermione felt panick rush through her instead of arousal and clampsed her hair while walking towards the bed. She sat down on the edge and began crying.

What had she done?

What was she thinking?

The most feared snatcher? Kissing her?

An individual didn't become that feared without a reason. He had a reputation, a bad one. She had let a bad man with a bad reputation kiss her. She had let him in.

Scabior smooched his lips and put his hands in his pockets. That wasn't what he wanted her to do when he kissed her. Crying didn't really made sex better, he only accepted it when he really wanted a good fuck. But he wanted her to like it. Raping her would be too easy, getting into her mind, making her want him was what he desired.

He took the bag of clothing, threw it on the bed and said: "That'll make ye feel be'er."

"Thank you," Hermione said, fighting back her tears.

"Kiss that bad?"

Hermione looked at him and turned the corner of her lips up just a bit at his remark. She stood up and walked towards the snatcher that was standing on the other side of the room. Scabior followed her with his darting eyes until she stopped to look at the books again. Scabior moved from where he stood towards the desk with his books to where Hermione was standing. He pushed away her hair and left a kiss right behind her ear before he whispered: "You hungry yet?" in her ear.

Hermione shook her head and took out the third book of the series she had been reading.

"I would rather read," she answered.

"Right..." Scabior mumbled, "Remember tha' stupid drawing o' tha' house by the lake?"

"Yeah, did you draw it?" Hermione asked with a small voice.

"Yeah... It's uhm..." Hermione saw that his eyes dart away from her and his fore head form a frown. He was clearly struggling to find the right words, so Hermione thought she should lend him a hand.

"A touchy subject?" she asked, a gentle smile appeared for a second as a confirmation.

"Tha' woman was my mother," he said in a quiet voice, almost like a whisper, "the boy by the lake was me. It was something my dad used to talk about from time to time. 'e used to describe the picture to me and my sister. That picture was from before my mum died."

Scabior took a deep breath and continued his story with a stronger voice.

"We used to go to the lake every summer," he said, "my... father bought it when 'is business was doing good. My mother died in my second year of Hogwarts, my father blamed me. She committed suicide."

Hermione looked at Scabior's pained face and put a hand on his, that was leaning against the table.

"My father never loved me," Scabior said while he looked at his hand underneath Hermione's, "my sister was his favourite. My mum, though, she seemed to love me in 'er own twisted way. Family..."

His eyes finally moved back to the girl standing near him while he moved his hand away from underneath hers. He scraped his throat and brushed off the invisible dust on his coat before putting his hands back in the pockets of his coat.

"You go read. Enough sobby stories, eh?" he said before he planted another, this one right beneath her jaw, "Maybe now you'll have some sort of a history behind the man you think off."

"What makes you think I think of you?" Hermione said with a confident smile, pushing away the last shreds of sadness.

"Ohh… it's nothin' really, lu'v," Scabior said with a huge grin and arrogant, beaming eyes, "It was just the way you kissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave your opinion, every opinion is highly appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice day ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to leave a little comment ( or big one) about what you think of the story. Don't hold back! Criticism or suggestions are always very welcome. They obviously can make the story better ;)
> 
> Subscribe, leave some love and enjoy the chapter.

**WARNING! This chapter contains either sexual content or violence. Cursing will not be marked.**

*** * * MARKS the beginning and end of: sexual content**

**# # #** **MARKS the beginning and end of: violence**

###  Chapter 6 

*SLAP* 

"BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL!" he exclaimed, "The fuck ya think you're doin'?"

"Trying to kill the mosquito previously sitting on your belly," Hermione answered.

"Fuckin' hell, lu'v. How many times have I told you not to fuckin' wake me up while sleepin'? I need ta sleep. I manage this shithole. Those fuckin' authorities are just lil' shits for show. I'm the boss, the boss of a lot of nuthead drinking snatchers and I have to get up early tomorrow and find your lil' friends Scarface and flamyhead Weasel. So tell me, Granger, what is so bloody important that it couldn't wait 'till morning?" he asked while he sat up next to Hermione, who still wore Scabior's black t-shirt even though she had gotten her own clothes back.

"I know, I understand," Hermione said, trying to remain calm with the yelling man," it's just that I'm a very light sleeper and-"

"You're a very light sleeper?!" he yelled, "You're a very light sleeper?! Poor lil' Hermione Granger! I'm the one who has to fuckin' do somethin' in the mornin'. You're the one just sittin' around, aren't you?"

"Let me finish..." she sighed out, "I wanted to add that I also thought you wouldn't like having an itch all day. So..."

"Ya want me to kill it?" Scabior asked with a grunt.

"Yes, I do," she said, "you're the one with the wand."

"Yes, okay. Fine. Do I just accio that shit?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I don't like killing them."

"You don't like killing bloodsuckers?"

"No."

Scabior stared at Hermione for a little while and then started scratching his belly. Then it hit him.

"'e fuckin' stung me!" Scabior exclaimed, now standing up.

"That's what mosquitos do," Hermione sighed. She walked towards the big light hanging from the tent's ceiling and turned it on.

"Don't get clever with me Hermione," Scabior said with a frown," No-one likes know-it-alls."

Scabior looked around the room, he tried "Accio mosquito", but that didn't work because the mosquiteo was a living creature. He used the killing curse multiple times trying to exterminate the intruder, but missed every single time.

"Because it is such a small target," he stated.

After searching for about an hour without any killing luck, Scabior saw it sitting on the table. He sneaked towards it and smashed it dead at once with his hand.

Hermione couldn't take it. Even though the snatcher had been nothing but mean to her, he seemed to lure her into a trance in which she couldn't help but fall for him. Since the long kiss and the short but quite intruiging conversation, the dinner and two long days they hadn't kissed at all. A little more than two whole days had passed by since she last felt his lips on hers and even though she knew it wasn't the right thing to do, it did feel right. She had to kiss him again.

Scabior looked at Hermione who was smiling from ear to ear, she gestured with her hand for Scabior to come closer. She stood up, took off her shirt and got close to his ear: "I quite like your eyeliner," she chuckled in his ear, before she leaned in to press her lips against Scabior's and felt the latter soften and relax the longer they touched.

"I like it too," he laughed, happy with the nice surprise, his bare chest leaning so close to Hermione's. Hermione draped her arms around Scabior's neck and kept on kissing him. His tongue and his lips felt more precious than anything she'd ever felt before and he made her feel so safe, but so unsure at the same time.

She released the snatcher from her sensational grip and looked into his eyes before she turned off the little light on the table.

"Wait a second," Scabior said, who took a step towards the girl, "You still wear your bra during the night."

"Well," Hermione started, "you're a snatcher. You're a followerer of you-know-who. You have the deathmark on your arm, I just noticed. Also you're older than me, more experienced with everything and I just don't feel comfortable without it when I'm around you."

Scabior turned the light on again, letting the room get filled with light.

"Turn it off," Hermione said demandingly, "if you turn it on there'll come even more mosquitos."

Scabior looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows, put the light out and he lay one of his hands on Hermione's bare waist.

 *** * ***  "Beau'iful," he chuckled, "take the bra off."

"It's just so I feel more comfortable around you."

"Take it off, Hermione."

"But..."

"Do as I tell you."

Hermione turned around, took off her bra and tried to put on her shirt, but Scabior stopped her. Instead he threw the shirt on the bed, put his hands on her stomach and moved up his hands until he found the location of her breasts. He gently brushed them, squeezed them and started kissing Hermione's neck and back.

Hermione let out a sigh of pleasure when his fingertips started forming rounds on her nipples, which aroused the almost entirely naked Hermione enormously. "You like it luv'?"

She let out a sound of agreement and moaned once again.

"If you want more you can ask for it."

Hemione moaned again and felt her legs weaken beneath her. The waves of pleasure and arousal rushed through her every time his lips touched her naked surface or when his fingers bumped over the stiffness of her nipples.

"A sound is not enough, luv'. Tell me if you want more."

"I want more."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I... I want you to..."

"You want me to do what?"

"You know what!"

"Actually I don't," Scabior said before he pinched her nipple slightly, "You have to tell me correctly, luv'. Or else I can't do anything for you."

"I want you to make love to me, okay?" Hermione almost screamed out.

Scabior grabbed her face and came closer so he could whisper: "I don't do making love. I do fucking."

He grabbed and kissed her fiercely, let her fall on the bed, scootched her up higher and started kissing her fiercely again. His hands moved over her body, starting at her neck, moving slowly down to her breasts, along her stomach, towards her thighs and back. But on the way back the hand moved more towards her inner thigh, where two fingers brushed gently over the side of her outer lip. But did nothing more, except leave Hermione craving for more.

Scabior's lips left Hermione's and instead moved their way towards her neck where Scabior's mouth left more and more red bruises than there already were. Scabior quickly took off his pants, but left his underwear on to let Hermione crave it even more.

"Let me see it." Hermione said slightly after Scabior had returned to her lips.

"Let you see what?" Scabior said with a grin.

"You know what!"

"You have to tell me," Scabior said before he grabbed her jaw so she couldn't help but look into his eyes.

"Your..."

"My what, Hermione?"

"Your cock."

"Say please."

"I don't have to say please."

"You sure about that?" Scabior said with a nasty smile on his face.

"Fine. Please."

"That's right, see? You can be a good girl."

Scabior took off his black boxers and showed Hermione his manhood. Hermione looked at it with big eyes and reached out her hand. Her soft hand touched the surface of the tender skin of Scabior's shaft and moved her hand up and down slowly.

Scabior grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, "Kiss it."

Hermione moved her head and kissed the head of his dick softly.

"What are you? A little girl? Kiss it like you want to."

Hermione put her mouth against the head again and circled her tongue around it, "Much better," she heard Scabior say from above her which made her fill with joy.

She moved her mouth up and down, but not too far. His cock was soon covered in Hermione's saliva and Scabior grunted every time Hermione's mouth and tongue moved.

"Have you had enough or do you want to keep going?" Scabior asked while holding Hermione by her hair.

"Depends on what happens if I choose for having had enough," Hermione said while moving her hand up and down Scabior's shaft with her eyes fixated on Scabior.

"I could fuck you."

"I'd like that," Hermione said while she rose on her knees to soon be held down again by Scabior.

"Then take your panties off," Scabior said with a chuckle.

Hermione quickly took off her panties and sat down on the bed again. Scabior could see how much she wanted him to fuck her, but he kept holding her stare until he spoke again.

"Spread you legs."

Hermione opened her legs for Scabior and laid down a little so Scabior could have the entire view.

Scabior came closer to Hermione, lay on top of her and kissed her again, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. Scabior moved his right hand down to feel if Hermione was wet enough, but the moment he came closer to the sensitive parts of her body, she started to shake and twitch.

"Lay still, luv'."

Scabior moved his hand towards her opening and let his finger feel the wetness around it. He smiled at her, kissed her again and whispered in her ear: "Do you like my fingers around there?"

His finger circled around her opening, which made it even harder for Hermione to lay still.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you ready for my cock, luv'?"

"Yes."

"Then get comfortable, luv' and be good."

Scabior moved so he lay between Hermione's legs and lay his penis at Hermione's opening. He moved it around a few times and slid it in slowly. When he was in he picked up a faster pace, took grip of Hermione's wrists and put them above her head.

Hermione let out all sorts of sounds that screamed of pleasure and moved along the rhythm Scabior had. Scabior grunted once in awhile, kissed Hermione on her mouth and in her neck, with not a care in the world for the hickeys he was leaving behind. Scabior moved towards Hermione's ear and asked her: "Are you enjoying it, luv'?"

"Oh… yes!" she exclaimed.

"Don't hold back," Scabior chuckled, "scream all you want."

Hermione started to let out louder groans and moans, she struggled beneath Scabior's grip on her wrists, but she secretly like the harsh way he held her down. It did hurt a bit, but she loved the power he took and how he made her feel. Her insides felt like heaven. With every throb Scabior gave she felt new waves flowing through her body making her want to scream out of happiness. Scabior breathed against her neck, which made it all even more intimate. She felt every movement of his amazing, strong dick.

Hermione knew Scabior was coming closer towards climax, so she used her trick to make her come easier. She squeezed the walls of her vagina which she saw Scabior enjoyed as much as she did. Scabior started to thrust even harder than he had already done before, leaving Hermione screaming, moaning and wanting more and more. Scabior let go of the tightness around her wrist for just a second, which left her with enough time to shoot down her hand and circle around on her clit while Scabior's dick was still in her for the aftershock.

Soon she felt lightning shoot through her, leaving her screaming on the top of her lungs and made her whole body shake and rumble. Scabior thrusted even harder and harder and after just a few seconds she felt a hot substance flowing through her just after the loud groan coming from Scabior.

Scabior pulled out a few moments later and lay down next to Hermione, "That was great," Hermione said with a smile.

"It was..."

"We should do that again sometime..."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry about the..."

"The... hand thing?"Scabior asked.

"Yeah..."

"Don't do it again..."

"Yeah..."

Scabior stood up and grinned, "You felt good, princess."

The naked girl sat up and tried to grab her shirt, but Scabior snatched it away from her before her hand could touch the cotton material.

"You won't be needing tha' t'night," he said before he leaned in for a tender kiss, "nor your underwear."

Scabior on the other hand did put on his underwear and pyama bottoms again and got on top of the blankets, "Now come on, you don't want to get cold now do you?"

"I'd like some water," Hermione said as she stood up from the bed.

"There's a bottle on the table." *** * ***

Scabior watched a naked Hermione move towards the table and drink from the bottle, he licked his lips and shook his head. "beautiful" he thought.

"Scabior?"

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always," Scabior said while he tilted his head to the side to look at his new prize.

"How many girls have you slept with?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"Do we have to do this right now?" Scabior asked her with utter frustration.

"Yes."

"You don't have time for your well deserved punishment, but you do have time for this conversation?"

"I don't care," Hermione said slightly irritated, "just tell me."

"Hermione, get into bed."

"I don't want to get into bed."

"Hermione!"

Hermione walked towards the bed and got beneath the blankets.

"I reckon abou'... thirty or forty," Scabior, "I've lost count for quite some time."

"Thirty or forty?"

"Well yes."

"How many did you really love?" Hermione asked, she could already guess the answer, but she asked it anyways, just to know for sure.

"No one," Scabior said without any hint of shame, "how many men have you slept with anyways?"

"I was a virgin," Hermione said shyly.

"Not even with the ginger?" Scabior asked confusion overruling his thoughts.

"I already told you that I didn't date either of them," Hermione said with a shrug while snuggling against Scabior's chest. Giving in to the craving to be close to him.

Scabior let the new information sink in and decided he was already hating this conversation.

"Did you have your first kiss before me? " Scabior asked trying to understand what was going on inside Hermione's head.

"No, you were my first kiss," Hermione said, still frustrated with the man she had then known for five days.

"So that just was the second time you kissed?" Scabior chuckled, "You are indeed a fast learner."

"How old are you Scabior?" Hermione asked dreamy.

"Twenty-four, why?" Scabior said, slightly afraid for what was about to come.

"So at twenty-four you've slept with over thirty women?"

"I reckon," Scabior said, now frustrated as well, "What does it matter, Hermione? I can sleep with whoever I want."

"How long has it been?" Hermione asked.

"Since what?"

"Since what do you think?"Hermione said a bit aggitated.

"Calm down, beau'iful," Scabior laughed out of disbelief, "I'll answer your questions if that's wha' makes you normal."

Scabior pushed Hermione off of his chest so he could face her.

"Answer the question, Scabior," Hermione sighed.

"I'd say two days before I snatched you in the woods in the woods," Scabior said very annoyed with the girl, "I haven't slept with as many since I smelled your perfume. Just five times or somethin'."

"Okay... so you haven't slept with anyone for a week or so until now?" Hermione asked, now kind of relieved.

"Yes," Scabior said with and actual a hint of arrogance.

"I just have the feeling that," Hermione said as she sat down next to Scabior, "now I've slept with you I'll be your number 41."

"A number is just a number, luv'," Scabior grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> If you did? Let me know with kudos or a comment. If not? Lend me a hand in making the thing suck a little less.  
> Have a nice day ;)


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 8

Scabior sat in his chair reading the Snatcher's Newspaper, in which the snatching news would be updated every week. He drank his black coffee and the toast Hermione left on the plate while reading and ignored Hermione's impatient tapping at the table. Hermione had finished the detectives the afternoon after their walk and the Austen collection in the two days after, making her utterly frustrated about not being able to choose between three muggle books. Hermione was actually getting comfortable with the snatcher, of course she never stopped trying to figure out a way around the forcefield and she never tried to figure out where he left their wands at night, but it almost didn't seem as urgent anymore. It frustrated her, on some level, even though she didn't quite know it was happening.

Suddenly Scabior looked up from his newspaper, directly at Hermione and put down his coffee. "I think they know you're here," he said, almost whispering, "every week there is an update on Scarface, Redhead and you, but you're left out this week."

Hermione sat up and frowned, "That doesn't mean they _have_ to know. Maybe they just don't think I'm as interesting."

"They love talking about our favourite mudblood," Scabior said as he folded his newspaper and scratched his head, "And even if they don't know, they'll figure it out. Bellatrix LeStrange, she might seem like a nutter, but that woman is a nutter with brains. The moment she reads this, she'll understand..."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked quite panicked.

"I can't do  _anything_ ," Scabior said, realising his lack of power in this situation, "but hand you over."

A burst of panic rushed over Hermione. She had found somewhat a safe spot there, in Scabior's tent, but Bellatrix LeStrange? The woman that tortured Neville's parents into insanity? She swallowed and looked up at him, Scabior was looking as calm as always. As arrogant as always. As if... he didn't even care.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me just fine," Scabior said after taking a deep breath, "But I said, that I've got to hand you over to LeStrange."

"You don't  _have_  to," Hermione scoffed, "Just let me go."

"We've been over this Hermione!" he said aggitated before he stood up, "I'd get killed. I've got to."

"No! You can't!" Hermione screamed, "Scabior, you can't!"

"I have no _fuckin'_  choice, luv'," Scabior said while walking around the tent, "I've got a few ways of action, yeah? I can keep you here, but then they'll come, murder me and take you away anyways. Then there's the option of releasing you, but they'll figure  _that_ out, now, won't they? I'll get killed and maybe you'll get to live another day. The last option is to hand you over. I have a chance on not being murdered on the very spot... It's my only fuckin' option.

"You... _bastard_!"

Scabior stood up and licked his lips, "Yes, yes I know, I'm a bastard. Pack your bags."

"No."

"I said pack your bags," Scabior was getting impatient. It was already hard enough for him to leave the comfortable situation behind and for her to blame him and to disobey him left him aggitated and agressive.

"They will kill me. They will toture me!"she schreeched out before she started hitting her fist against Scabior's chest,"Please! Please, Scabior! Please, I'm begging you! Let me go.."

Scabior took hold of her wrists and put them at her side angrily before he started gathering Hermione's clothes and folding them until she said: "Do you even care for me at all?"

He put down her clothes and turned towards the panicked girl, "Hermione..."

"Answer me! Do you care for me?"

Scabior swallowed and tried to speak, but not a word was released.

"Please?" she screamed, "Anything?"

The painful silence coming from Scabior's end of the room left Hermione with pain in her heart. Over the week she had grown affection for the vain, cruel snatcher. Knowing that he didn't return any of the feelings left her deeply hurt.

"Pack your bags," Scabior said after a while, "It'll just be you and me. My team won't come."

Scabior grabbed his coat and walked away from the girl, leaving her with tears in her eyes. Hermione took a deep breath to withold her from letting any tears drop: "How could I have been so stupid?" she said to herself, "So blind?"

/

"I told the men and the authorities that I'm taking you to the Malfoy mansion," Scabior said, "Ya ready ta go?"

"No."

"What is it?" Scabior said aggitated, "What is it now, Hermione? Ya want me to sacrifice myself for ya again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and swallowed, "I just wanted to go to the bathroom, is all."

After Scabior threw some clothes and books in a bag, he took Hermione to the bathrooms, let her go into the lady's one for once and together they walked away from the camp. Hermione turned around for a final look at the gathering of tents full of snatchers and death-eaters and looked at Scabior with big eyes.

"So that's it?" she asked him.

"We still have to get there," he told her, "quite a walk."

"Why are we walking then?" Hermione asked him.

"It's a rule, we don't apperate with prisoners," Scabior said, "it sometimes happens they somehow screw the apperation up, resulting in nasty situations."

"Right."

Scabior started walking with big steps without looking back at Hermione, when he finally heard the soft creaks of her feet breaking twigs and crushing leaves he smiled a little. It could be nice to have some company that wasn't ridiculous from time to time. Especially if the company smelled like lavender.

They walked in silence for quite a few hours in utter silence, Scabior stopped and dropped his bags on the ground. He sat down at the forest floor and leaned against a tree trunk. Hermione stopped, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Are you gonna sit, or what?" Scabior scoffed.

"Why are we resting?" Hermione asked him before she put down her bag.

"You're not really expecting me to answer tha'?"Scabior asked before he opened his bag and took out a paperbag containing sandwiches.

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down opposite from Scabior and went through the bag of sandwiches to find one she'd really like. Once she'd found a sandwich that looked like a turkey, cucumber sandwich she leaned against the tree and took a bite. It wasn't too bad.

"Who made these?" Hermione said after she swallowed her third bite.

Scabior looked up from his map and blinked: "I did."

"You can cook?" Hermione asked him with a grin.

"Glad you like it."

They ate their sandwhiches in silence, drank half a bottle of pumpkinjuice and lay down.

"How long still to go?" Hermione asked, not sitting up to look at Scabior.

"We've walked eleven and a half miles by now," Scabior answered, "We've been walking for about four hours. From here to the Malfoy mansion is thirty two and a third mile in total so about another twenty-one miles to go."

"Twenty and four fifth mile," Hermione corrected him.

"Rounded, that's twenty-one," Scabior snickered.

"You're not accurate enough," Hermione told him, "Accuracy is very important."

"Accuracy is important when the question is important," the man grunted, "Your question wasn't a question asking for my accuracy, but for how long we'd still have to walk. One fifth of a mile isn't important enough for perception of time."

"You're a know-it-all," Hermione snickered at him.

"Says who?"

Hermione laughed and sat up, "So we'd have to walk for another 7 hours or so?"

Scabior, who was still laying down with his arms functioning as a pillow, said, "Tha's right."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked him, hating how little information she had.

"Look at the sun," Scabior grunted before sitting up again.

Hermione looked up to the sky and saw the sun beaming almost above her. She looked back at the sky and started thinking. The sun rises in the east, so we're facing north right now. The sun is just past us, so its: "About one."

"Correct," Scabior said with an arrogant smile, "Very well, miss Granger. Shall we continue our trip?"

"My feet are hurting," she answered.

"Would ya like me to carry you?" Scabior grinned.

"No."

"Then stop nagging," Scabior said before he picked up his bags and gestured for Hermione to get up, "and start walking."

Hermione stood up and picked up her own bag as well, she took a few big steps to catch up with Scabior and said: "You have been nice a few times, actually."

"Point being?"

"You're being an absolute pain in the arse the past few days."

"Goes parallel with you being a pain."

"You told me about that drawing," Hermione said, thinking it'd be the right time for the conversation, "about your mum."

"I do not want to talk about it, beau'iful," Scabior said with a grunt, "I prefer our past silence, actually."

"Why? Why are you suddenly so distant and even meaner than before?"

"I'm not meaner than before," Scabior said as he shot a look at Hermione, "you're making it up."

"You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably sexy."

"Never mind, I'll just shut up."

* * *

After another two hours of walking, they finally reached the end of the woods. Facing a beauiful view of fields and landlanes, Hermione said: "That man called Flannel called you Chris."

"Christopher."

"Is that your first name?"

"Yeah..."

"A first name almost makes you seem human," Hermione told him with a grin.

"Such a compliment for a man you've seen naked," Scabior said returning the grin.

"What would you like to hear, dear Scabior?" Hermione asked him seductively, "How I dream about you shagging me? About how I check out your arse when you bend over? About how I love it when you touch me and how I crave every sensation you create?"

Scabior looked at Hermione surprised and said: "Sounds good luv'. Keep it up."

"Keep what up? Your cock?" Hermione asked while she took as step closer towards Scabior.

"Even be'er," he said while he lay his hand on Hermione's cheek, until Hermione once again raised her knee against Scabior's manly parts.

Hermione dropped her bag and ran away as fast as she could, towards the woods, where she started zigzagging her way through.

"Ohh... the things she does to my manly parts," Scabior grunted, "Goddamnit!"

Scabior stood up and started moving towards the edge of the wood again, where he saw movement in the far distance. He stretched his legs for a second and started sprinting. While jumping over tree-trunks and avoiding branches he started yelling out: "Stupefy" every time he saw movement ahead of him.

When he finally got a clear shot of the girl he cursed her and saw her fall onto the ground. Her eyes were wide open, but her whole body was paralysed.

"Beau'iful... What did I say about running away?" Scabior said singingly, "OH right! Ya can't talk. I said that it would be a waste of our time! And look at us. Waisted 15 minutes of precious time and me walking you back to the edge of the woods will cost us another forty-five minutes or so. Ya happy now, luv'? Ya satisfied?"

Scabior swung Hermione over his shoulder and started walking in the direction he came from. "I told ya," Scabior grunted, "I told ya many, many times."

* * *

When Scabior reached the end of the woods he put Hermione down and sat down next to the bags until Hermione could move again. When she began moving, Scabior immediately chained her. "I should've chained you in the first place," Scabior mumbled, "Would've saved us quite some time waiting for you to be able to move again and all."

When Hermione could finally use her vocal abilities again she said: "Why did you go after me? You could've just let me go! No-one would've known!"

"Of course they would've," Scabior answered while he stood up again and pulled Hermione up with him, "I'm a fast runner, you're a girl."

"You're a swine," Hermione spat at him, "That was my last chance you awful, awful man! I'm going to die and it's your fault!"

"No, it's not," Scabior said, "It's your own. You should've run faster."

"You're an arsehole."

"You used  _seduction_  to distract me!"

"Right, because that hasn't happened to you before."

"I'm still in charge 'here, luv', " Scabior said before he pushed her forward, "So keep the sarcasm down."

"Fuck you and your powerplay," Hermione yelled, "I am done with you and the way you treat me. I am Hermione Jean Granger, I am not to be spoken down on and I am not to be humiliated. Now you are either going to change your attitude or I'm going to tell LeStrange about how long you've been holding me captive without telling the  _Dark Lord_."

Scabior took a deep breath and started walking again, "You're going to play dirty, Hermione?"

"If necessary, yes," Hermione said arrogantly.

"You think so highly of yourself," Scabior scoffed, "but you're nothing. Nothing! You're just Potter's lil' mudblood bitch."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione snickered, "I am the best student of my year, the smartest witch of my time and I can outsmart you in any way possible."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Legilimens!" Scabior pointed his wand at Hermione, causing her to fall to her knees and try keeping her emotional walls up, so Scabior couldn't penetrate her mind.

She slowly felt Scabior getting inside her thoughts, but she did everything she could to keep him out. She felt the energy being drawn out of her until she could feel an extra set of eyes inside her mind. What memory to show him, which one?

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes, sweetheart."_

_"Why is grandpa dying?"_

_"He isn't dying sweetheart, he just has a cold," her mother said with a small smile, "Why do you think he's dying?"_

_"I just do."_

_"Just like you knew that it was going to storm?"_

_"No! That was the little rain drop," the little girl giggled, "Grandpa is different."_

_"What's different about it Hermione?"_

_"It was just like the frog."_

_"What frog?"_

_"It became a rock."_

Scabior fell back the moment he got outside of Hermione's head, "How old were you?"

"Six."

Hermione stood up, grabbed her bag with her chained hands and started walking, "Still think I'm nothing?"


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains either sexual content or violence. Cursing will not be marked.
> 
> * * * MARKS the beginning and end of: sexual content
> 
> # # # MARKS the beginning and end of: violence  
> Hey guys! Another chapter put up.
> 
> Please enjoy! And I'd love for you to tell me what you're thinking. Do you like it or not? Please say so. If you have suggestions for the story, every comment is welcome. (Feel free to PM me)
> 
> Much love.

 

### Chapter 7

It was an early morning when Hermione woke up beneath Scabior's sheets to the sound of a man's voice yelling. The voice was rough, yet gentle, but harsh in a way that anyone within a mile could hear the man speak. She opened her eyes, sat up and ignored the feeling of her sore muscles while she put on some of the clothes Scabior had brought her. She shuffled towards the entrance of Scabior's tent and snuck her head outside where she saw the man she grew to fall in love with raising his voice at a man and a woman standing opposite from him.

"You're a _feared_ man, Scabior. You seem to be the only one that's able to handle filthy Greyback and we respect you for that, but you have to keep up that intimidating reputation." the female snatcher said.

"I'm holding up that reputation just fine, Racotty," Scabior said with thick arrogance smeared all over his words, "Giving the girl up won't change that."

"You haven't been in the woods for days I've heard," the woman continued on, but this time with less of a raised voice, "if someone is going to find Potter, it'll be you."

"I know it'd be me," Scabior scoffed, "I'm the one with Hermione Granger in my tent right now and you can guess what we're doing, if you want."

The woman rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and said: "I couldn't care less about what you do with the girl. I do care about what the Dark Lord wants and about what the Dark Lord needs. He wants the girl."

"He can't have 'er," Scabior said in a threatening voice, "I'm not done with her. The Dark Lord doesn't even know tha' I have 'er. Problem solved."

"We need you on the field!" Racotty screamed in disbelief, "You have no bloody need when you're sitting around all day fucking the girl we should be handing out to the Dark Lord!"

"I'm not sittin' around. I'm planning out the routes for  _everyone, '_ cause  _I'm_  the only one capable of having a thinking process!"

Racotty looked at the man standing next to her, who just looked back at Racotty with big eyes and shrugged with a sigh.

"Haughtiness doesn't suite you Scabior," the woman said while shaking her head.

Scabior took a step closer towards the woman arguing with Scabior's methods, "I can do what the fuck I want to do. You should learn to live with it."

"Chris," the big man standing next to Racotty said in a deep, warm voice, "She is a girl. You and me, we snatch. We like money, that's what we like."

Scabior released his stare from the woman and looked at the huge man, "I  _know_  I like money."

"Then why don't you hand her over?" The man asked softly with gentle gestures.

"Because I'm not done with 'er," Scabior said, pronouncing every word very carefully.

"When you think you'll be?" the man said with a frown.

"Haven't gotten a clue," Scabior answered with a underlying threat, "but for now she's mine."

The man looked at Scabior for another few seconds, but then nodded and turned around, leaving Racotty looking flabbergasted, "Flannel?" she yelled after him. But the huge man, apparently called Flannel didn't turn around.

"Fine," Racotty spat out, "but it doesn't mean  _I'm_  done with you, Scabior."

"Didn't expect anything else. Thank Flannel for me."

"Stick it up your arse," Racotty scoffed before she turned around.

Scabior turned around and walked back towards the tent again, which startled Hermione, not knowing what to do. Hermione took a few steps back, but the moment Scabior stepped foot into the tent he looked at her and shook his head.

"What were you doing, luv'?"

"I was just..."

"Eavesdroppig?"

"No," Hermione said while she straightened her sore back.

"Don't lie to me sweetheart," Scabior said while he walked towards her and started playing with her hair, "ya know I don't like people lyin' to me."

Hermione swallowed and looked away from the glib snatcher.

"Go and say you're sorry luv'."

"I'm not sorry."

Scabior cracked a little smile and took a step closer to her, resulting in Hermione taking a step back.

"You were eavesdropping my conversation," Scabior said while holding her stare, "that's a lil' rude. Don't ya think?"

"There was never anything said about eavesdropping," Hermione told him promptly.

"Who raised you?" Scabior scoffed, "Bloody mudbloods..."

Scabior sat down at the table and picked up his maps on which he started to write little notes and draw lines. Hermione sat down on Scabior's bed again and picked up the last book of his detective's collection.

"Do you like reading?" Hermione asked him after a few minutes.

"No, I just have a ton laying around for the sake of it."

"You don't have to be sarcastic," Hermione said slightly offended.

"Fine," Scabior said before he looked up from his work, "Yes, I like reading. Ya happy now?"

"No."

Scabior sighed and stood up, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Hermione scoffed sarcastically, "Well first off I want you to release me, but apparently you're not  _done_  with me. Then of course there's the issue of you treating me like dirt and you eventually handing me over to the Dark Lord! What do I want is what you ask me? Unbe _lievable_."

"Watch you tone," Scabior said threatening, "you're far too pretty for anger."

"And yet I am angry!" Hermione screamed before she threw the book she was holding in her hand at the snatcher, "I'm angry because you slept with me and because you're treating me like I'm some harlot! I'm angry with you," she said before she picked up another book to throw at him, "because you are handing me over like I'm for trade! And I'm angry with you, because I'm feeling useless! I hate feeling useless, you... filthy, filthy convict!"

Scabior let Hermione throw books at him and rage at him for a few minutes until she only breathed heavily.

"Are ya done?"

"Yes."

"Can I get back work?"

"Whatever," Hermione said with her arms crossed, "Go back to work, lock me in a cage or go off snatching innocent people. Go ahead, hand me over, leave me reading. I don't care."

"Good."

Scabior sat down again and continued working, "I'm guessing you wouldn't care for breakfast either?" He said without looking back up.

Hermione was still standing up with her arms crossed, but didn't speak another word, "Good, 'cause I'm starving."

Scabior stood up and walked out of the tent, leaving Hermione enraged with tears in her eyes.

* * *

When Scabior returned he grabbed Hermione, who was sitting on the bed again, by her arm and dragged her up, "You and me," Scabior said, "We're going to take a walk."

"We're not."

"Yes, we are," Scabior said before he picked up Hermione's boots and threw them at her, "Put 'em on."

"I don't want to."

"Do ya see me care?" Scabior said with a nasty grin, "Now bloody, put those on."

Hermione shot Scabior another death stare and put on her boots, "Your coat?"

Hermione ignored Scabior's gesture to help her with her coat and snatched it out of his hands before walking outside the tent. The snatcher, who was still standing inside the tent smootched his lips and followed the young woman, "Lovely weather isn't?" Scabior said sarcastically due to the dark clouds hovering above them.

"Superb."

They walked in silence over the snatchers field and received multiple greetings, mostly to Scabior, but some to Hermione, mostly sexual. Scabior gave them a threatening look or even drew his wand a few times. Apparently Scabior felt threatened rather easily.

When they finally reached the end of the camp full of drunks and savages, they started walking through the woods. Hermione actually quite loved the walk Scabior choose for them. She could just see the sky above through the trees, just how they both liked it and the branches were dancing in the wind as a few raindrops fell down from the sky. Finally Hermione's feet touched the ground outside of the snatcher's camp and finally she felt like she was completely alone with Scabior.

"Ya finish those detectives yet?" Scabior asked, trying to start the conversation.

"Almost, I'm finishing up the last one," Hermione responded, jumping over a fallen tree trunk with the help of Scabior.

"Ya like i'?" he asked, before he let go of her hand, but not of her stare.

"They're good books," she said with a gentle smile.

"What ya going to read next?" he said, talking about the only common field they had which he knew off.

"Your Jane Austen  _collection,"_  she answered with a chuckle, which made Scabior crack a little smile, which he turned back to it's usual neutrality in a matter of seconds.

Even though Scabior barely laughed or smiled, Hermione loved it when he did. She had never seen him show his teeth while smiling, let alone laugh out loud, but the few times a smile appeared on his face, she enjoyed it.

"The Jane Austen collection was retrieved from one of my first trips," Scabior explained, "I had read all o' the books I brought with me by the time I went on tha' trip, so I started reading one o' those. Not the genre I'd pick, but it wasn't all tha' horrible."

Hermione smiled a little as she looked at the man walking beside her, "She  _is_  one of the best authors of all time."

Scabior stopped walking and looked at Hermione, "You smell."

"Pardon?"

"Oh... Not like  _tha',"_ Scabior grunted, "You smell like lavender."

Hermione looked at the first man ever noticing one of her details and nodded, "It's my perfume."

"It's..." Scabior took a deep breath and finally said: "Pleasant."

"Thank you."

Scabior continued walking next to Hermione in silence for another few minutes until Hermione started the conversation again.

"You're very well read."

"For a snatcher?"

"In general."

Scabior wasn't familiar with talking at all. He only talked about women and treasure with snatchers and didn't talk about anything else. But yet here he was walking through the woods with a woman he desired, but couldn't love. He desired her smell, her body, her love, but he couldn't give her support and a shoulder to cry on. He couldn't give her deep conversations or shallow ones, he couldn't even give her her freedom.

The man behind the number one snatcher had faded and the hole left behind by his dark past and his time in Azkaban had been filled with cruelty and anger. Even when Scabior was quiet or calm, there was a raging fire inside of him, dying to break lose, but lost in a maze of thoughts on how. The girl walking next to him had the same anger and the same fire, but her maze was non existing.

She let her fire burn and everyone saw it burn behind her eyes filled with intelligence. While the fire burning inside her was providing her strenght and courage, it also provided her weakness. It provided her caring. While Scabior's rage and passion was carefully locked up, he was also incapable of caring.

*** * *** "Scabior?"

"Yes," he said with a mysterious smug grin.

"Would you fuck me?"

"More than anythin' in the world."

Scabior took the spontanious outing of lust from the girl he desired and swung her against a tree. He had had women against a tree before, but not a girl like her. Not one with a heart he still had to concur.

He kissed her deeply and let his tongue slide against her's gently, while his hands weren't gentle at all. While one was on her bottom, the other one had grabbed her hair. Hermione and her feelings were still processing the kiss and the touch of his hands. Her own made their way under his clothing where she could feel every curve and every deep scar of his body. She could feel his hot breath against her tender skin and his warmth against her hands, making her want him even more.

Hermione couldn't describe what she felt for Scabior. She had been having feelings for Ron for quite some time, but it didn't feel like anything compared to what she was feeling at that moment. The unending attraction towards the nasty snatcher was the source of her rumbling guilt, but also of the way she was kissing him. When she thought about her future during her years attending Hogwarts, she never thought of herself ending up with a snatcher in the woods. The war was unexpected, but feeling the way she felt towards Scabior was a different kind unexpected.

She felt her stomach twist and between her wanting the snatcher and her resenting him, but she couldn't help but let her lust take over. Her hands took off Scabior's coat and threw it on the ground, exposing his strong, bare arms. Hermione ran her hands across them and back up towards his broad shoulder. Scabior groaned against Hermione's neck as he kissed his way down along her already bruised neck.

Scabior's hands moved from the female's body to his own where he loosened his belt and later Hermione's. Every time Scabior's lips lost track of Hermione's he would sense them back and lean in for another wave of tender loving. Scabior didn't like it fluffy, he wanted it rough, but in that moment he almost lost the way he normally was with women and traded it for wanting to feel every fiber of Hermione's body.

He felt her warm breath against his neck as he lifted Hermione up.

The walk was such a good idea.  *** * ***

* * *

"You're not going back to Scarface and Redhead," Scabior said, looking down at the girl smaller than him as they walked their way back to the tent.

"But..."

"No buts," Scabior told her.

"I have to, Scabior."

"I can't let ya."

"Yes, you can," Hermione scoffed without looking directly at the man witholding her from her freedom.

"I can't," Scabior said, now with a bit more anger, "I would get killed and if I for some reason won't... Then there's no chance in hell I'd ever be respected again."

"You selfish arse-"

"Behave."

"Fine, I'll behave," Hermione sighed, "but it is selfish. It is a selfish thing to do. It's my freedom we're talking about right now. My life for Heaven's sake! And all you're thinking about is that you'll miss your sexslave."

"You are not just my _sexslave_."

"Oh yeah? You have feelings for me?"

"What do you want me to do, huh?" Scabior screamed at her, "What do you want me ta do? 'Cause I can't keep you 'ere with all o' those bastards all alone."

"You  _are_  one of those bastards, Scabior!" Hermione screamed back, "You're just like them! You're not better than them whatsoever!"

Scabior licked his lips and shook his head before he started walking again.

"I didn't mean it like that," Hermione told him while she ran after Scabior, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did," Scabior scoffed, "You did, I felt i'. Don't pity me! I don't care."

"You're not like those men," Hermione told him, "Please, Scabior, don't be mad."

Scabior stopped walking and looked at the scared girl, "I'm not mad," he smiled a sarcastic smile,"You confuse me."

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"What to do with you."

"Come with me," Hermione said while she took a step towards Scabior, "Come with me and leave all of this behind, my friends will take care of you."

"That'd get me killed."

"No it wouldn't!" Hermione said with a smile, "I'm part of the order of the Phoenix! They're very powerful wizards and witches, you'll be safe there."

"I won't, luv', " Scabior said while shaking his head, "First off, your friends will kill me on the spot, my face is quite known, ya know. Second off, tha' lovely camp of snatchers over there'll start looking for me and kill me and your friends on the spot and then we have the small problem of me not even wanting to join your so called  _Order_."

"Why not?"

"You're ignoring the me  _dying_  part," Scabior smiled while fumbling with the scarf around his head, "It's not something worth missing, I hope."

"Why wouldn't you want to join our side?"

"I'm part o' this side," he said, "When I say I'm not a supporter of the Dark Lord, I'm not immediately sayin' Scarface is my way ta go."

"So you're going to fight for this side?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah! That was the plan."

"Unbe _lievable_."

"What did ya expect, luv'?" Scabior said while he raised his hands above him, "Tha' you'd be able to change me? Get me over to join your lil' friends? Give up everythin' that I've build for myself?"

"I guess not."

"I guess not."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down, "So what  _will_  you do with me?"

"I'm not sure," Scabior said while he bit his lip, "let's just.. get back ta camp. I'll get ya somethin' ta eat, all right?"

Hermione nodded and started walking again, Scabior soon neared her and put his hand on her lower back. He still didn't trust her. Why _wouldn't_ she leave?


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING! This chapter contains either sexual content or violence. Cursing will not be marked.**

*** * * MARKS the beginning and end of: sexual content**

**# # #** **MARKS the beginning and end of: violence**

**Hey guys! Another chapter already. I'm rewriting the whole story, so if you've read the first version: yes, it's new. If someone who has read the first version could please tell me which version they prefer, it would be highly appreciated :)**

**Anyhow, new chapter! Enjoy.**

### Chapter 9

"You're not an occlumens," Scabior groaned after they had walked in silence for another mile or so.

"I know that," Hermione answered him, "I was teaching myself while I was travelling with Harry and Ron, but I never managed to finish it."

"That's okay, it's a hard skill to learn," Scabior said while he put his hands in his coat, "I needed two years to learn it."

"You learned it in Azkaban?" Hermione asked before she looked at the man for the first time since half an hour.

"Yeah... Dementors have the tendency to sneak inside prisoner's minds. I didn't like it."

"Right..."

Hermione's wrist were still bound together by a tight rope and her feet were chained two feet apart. She disliked how Scabior had chained her, but she could understand why he did so.

It had been her last hope, that run.

She had heard that Bellatrix LeStrange had a thing for her and soon she would find out what was meant by that.

Hermione looked at Scabior and saw a wrecked man. Not only wrecked, but shattered. Sometimes when they talked she could see the shards of his humanity flicker through the slits of the wall he kept up, but she could never see what was truly behind the man.

Most of the time Hermione could figure a person out within minutes, but Scabior? Scabior challenged her.

"What was it you did?" Hermione asked him.

"Azkaban?"

"Yes, what did you do?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Scabior said with a plain face, "it ain't pretty, unlike you."

"Thievery?"

Scabior looked at her with a raised eyebrow and turned his face back towards the road, "Ya don't get send to Azkaban for thievery, luv'."

"Torture?" Hermione continued, "Murder?"

Scabior kept on walking along the road without responding to Hermione.

"Rape? Abuse? Misuse of magic?"

"Good ol' Merlin, sweetheart," Scabior sighed, "Would you stop?"

"No! I want to know."

"10 minutes ago you weren't as eager to know," Scabior snickered at her, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well I won't speak to you anymore after I enter the Malfoy mansion," Hermione answered, "Might as well get to know the man that took my virginity."

"Ya know I read books," Scabior said while he counted the things on his fingers, "ya know I have a mum who killed herself, ya know I draw, ya know I snatch and am good at it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter," Hermione told him.

"Oh so that doens't ma'er to you?" Scabior said with a sarcastic smile, "Good ta know."

"Of course it matters!"

"Ya just told me otherwise."

"Scabior!"

"What?"

"Just bloody tell me!"

Scabior took a deep breath and said: "We're going ta walk another mile before we set up camp, we'll leave tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

With a flick of his wand Scabior protected himself and Hermione from the outside world. No sound they made could be heard, nor could the prisoner and the snatcher be seen.

Travelling without a tent was what snatchers did. Their heavy load of people, food and drinks was far enough for them to carry while going on a trip, so that night Scabior and Hermione slept beneath a sky full of stars.

The sleeping bags were laid out, a humble fire was smoking a few feet from Hermione and the smell of roast vegetables flew around beneath their noses. Hermione leaned back against a tree and looked at the man that had stolen from the kitchen cooking above the fire and smiled a little. When he'd be sitting down beside that fire he almost seemed vulnerable.

Hermione stared at the man until he turned around and faced her, "What you lookin' at?"

"Nothing."

"Right," he said with a vain grin, "Ya hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit," Hermione admitted, "but I can't eat with my hands tied up."

Scabior stood up and crossed his arms with a frown, "Untie you?"

"Yes."

Scabior tilted his head to the left and took a step closer towards the girl sitting on the forest ground, "Promise you won't try anything."

"You're going to believe a promise?" Hermione asked before she remembered it wasn't the smartest thing to say in her situation.

"A promise," Scabior said after he licked his lips, "is worth more than gold can buy. My word is worth more than all of my belongings and it should be worth more than yours too."

"Well... yes, of course!" Hermione exclaimed, "No-one should ever break a promise, not even you."

"Not even me?" Scabior asked with a face full of disbelief, "Not even a thief, murderer and soldier of fortune?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

Scabior squatted down next to the girl that had just insulted him and untied her wrists, "So what will it be? Zucchini, tomato or eggplant?"

"I don't like eggplant," Hermione stated.

"So," Scabior said with a small smile, "Zucchini and tomato? Bit of both?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said with a kind smile.

Scabior stood up and put two tomatos and half a zucchini on a plate, took the plate towards Hermione and said: "Careful, though. It's hot."

"Like you'd care if I burned my mouth?" Hermione scoffed.

"More than you'd know."

Hermione looked up at the man standing above her and looked down at her plate again. She smooched her lips and started fumbling with her wrists, "Thanks for untying me."

"Sure."

"And thanks for the food," she said before she'd forget it again, "really."

"Not a problem."

Scabior turned around and started preparing his own meal. He sat down next to the fire and didn't move until the sun was down. When the two were surrounded by a forest covered in darkness he turned around and walked towards the girl, still sitting against a tree, but this time staring into nothing.

*** * *** "I want you to kiss me," Scabior finally said before he stood still for a solid few minutes.

Hermione looked up at the man whose face was a shadow, but whose body was lined by the weak light coming from the small fire a yard away. She stood up, making her chains clang against one another. "Okay," Hermione said.

She put her hands on each side of Scabior's face and leaned in to smell his unique, but manly odor and gently brushed her lips against his until Scabior put his hands on her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. His hands were gentle, but demanding, making Hermione know who was in charge, but every touch wasn't like she had known from before.

He touched her differently. More gently. More loving.

Scabior started walking forwards to where the sleepingbags lay and guarded her to lie down. The fire was still burning just three feet away, which Hermione felt by the warm sensation covering the surface of her cheek. Scabior breathed in deeply and kissed her again, making her tingle all over. His hair fell against the side of Hermione's face and his hands were next her head.

The kisses Scabior left behind became more and more passionate. Every time his lips touched hers he felt another bolt of joy flowing through him and every time his tongue twirled around hers he'd feel as if he was in heaven.

The trial of red spots and bruises on Hermione's neck hadn't faded, the aggresiveness he had kissed her with was still burning inside him and all he wanted to do was press his lips against her soft, warm skin and hear the sound of her moan tease him. The kisses were gentle, but not gentle enough to stop making Hermione feel her body burn up.

As another kiss was planted against the side of Hermione's neck, Scabior could feel her heart pumping faster and faster making Scabior harden up.

He slowly unbuttoned Hermione's top, unbuttoned Hermione's jeans and let himself take in all of her sweet sensation, including her lavender smell. He untied the scarf around his neck, reached for her hands and tied them up above her head. "Be'er than rope, ain't it luv'?" Scabior whispered in Hermione's ear.

But instead of the answer Scabior expected she said, "Actually, I would like to be on top."

Scabior moved his head to face her and licked his lips, "Well go on then."

Hermione loosened the grip of the scarf and before she could ask, Scabior had already lifted up the chains weighing her down. The already loosened shirt lay loose on the ground after Hermione had taken it off and leaned in for another flaming kiss.

Scabior's hands moved across Hermione's back, leaving her with goosebumps, but good ones. She started to undress her lover by taking off his coat, vest and shirt, laying him bare for her to look at. She moved towards his belt, which she opened seductively while pressing her lips against Scabior's mouth.

His belt fell on the forest ground with a thud only they could hear. Her lips were still dancing with his as Scabior's hands took off Hermione's bra. Hermione lowered Scabior's trousers, took off her own and her underwear and kept kissing the naked, now so vulnerable man laying beneath her.

"I don't like this, "Scabior grunted, "I like being on top."

"You're handing me over," Hermione stated through her kisses, "I deserve a night of control." *** * ***


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Here's another chapter!
> 
> Do enjoy and lemme know what you think ;)

### Chapter 10

_"Hermione are you there?" a voice said in her head, "Are you there? Hellooo?."_

_The voice was weak and in the back of her mind and the dream Hermione was having before was fading into a dark space with no light except for the silhouette of a man. The man was vague and far away, but sometimes the silhouette became a bit clearer, but sometimes suddenly weakened off again._

_"Hermione, it's Sirius," the voice galmed, "It's Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Are you there?"_

_The girl, fast asleep, but with concious finally recognised the man. The silhouette cleared up and there she saw the man called Sirius Black standing, with concern covering his face, but also some relief._

_"I'm here," a representation of her concious said, "I'm here, Sirius."_

_Sirius' face lightened up and soon he started yelling into the unending darkness: "She's there! I've got her, Harry!"_

_She heard yelling and shouting in the background, but it soon faded away as Sirius rose his hand and faced Hermione again._

_"Hermione, can you tell me where you are?"_

_"I don't know where I am," she answered._

_"Can you describe the scenery to me?" Sirius asked as he took a step forward, "Anything at all?"_

_"I'm in the woods," she answered, "near big fields and farms."_

_"Why are you there?"_

_"A snatcher is taking me to the Malfoy Mansion," she answered as her thoughts were clearing up._

_"Okay! Okay, that's good Hermione," Sirius said with a broad smile, "Why are you being taken to the Malfoy Mansion?"_

_"Bellatrix LeStrange wants me, Sirius. I'm scared."_

_Sirius nodded and frowned, "Will you-know-who be there?"_

_"I don't know," she answered, "maybe eventually, I heard them talk about Voldemort. I figured he'd need me for something."_

_"Don't worry, Hermione," Sirius said with a sad smile, "we are going to get you out of there. How far away from the Mansion are you?"_

_"I don't know," she answered, "we've been walking a long time, I think I'll be there at the end of today. We're leaving by dawn."_

_"Okay, that's good," Sirius told her, "We're getting you out of there, I promise you. Are you hurt?"_

_"No, I'm not hurt," she answered, "I'm okay."_

_"I'm glad to hear it," Sirius said._

_"How is everyone back there?" Hermione asked Sirius, "Is everyone okay?"_

_"Yes, everyone's fine, Hermione," he answered, "you've got nothing to worry about."_

_"Just hurry up, okay?" Hermione's voice said inside her dream, "I want to go home."_

_"We will, stay strong Hermione," Sirius said while his voice and silhouette started fading away._  Right after he had totally vanished, Hermione gasped and opened her eyes into reality. She tears rolling over her cheeks and her breath was going up and down.

Finally, after ten days she had heard from her friends. They had found a way to reach her and they were going to get her.

* * *

"Hermione," she heard a voice whisper seductively in her ear, "Wakey wakey! Rise and shine."

Hermione groaned and sat up to look at the man sitting next to her with a smug grin.

"I dislike mornings," she stated, "especially when I'm laying on the cold ground of a forest."

"Yeah? Well get over yourself," Scabior grunted before he stood up again to walk back towards his new fire, "Coffee or not?"

"Sure," Hermione said with a tat brighter mood due to the availabe coffee, "I'm starving though."

"Sandwiches are in my bag," Scabior said without taking an eye off his precious coffee.

Scabior took the boiling water and filtered it through his coffee. His face lightened up as the glorious aroma filled his nostrils with bitter goodness. He took a cup from his bag, poured some coffee into it and took a sip. Nothing like a good cup of coffee.

Hermione had grabbed the bag with sandwiches and sat down next to Scabior silently. She took the cup of coffee from Scabior and grabbed a sandwich from the bag which she ate without saying a word. Scabior did the exact same.

Together they enjoyed the view of the long lands they had walked being filled with the first lights of the day. As the sandwiches were being saturated and the coffee was being drunk there was actual peace between the two. Hermione had hope again and Scabior knew Voldemort would love him for his accomplishments.

The two were both blinded by their own happiness to notice their companion's shift in mood.

They packed up the sleepingbags, put out the fire and the charms protecting them and started walking again. "What time will we be at the Mansion?" Hermione asked Scabior as her foot touched the ground for the hundreth time that day.

"Why'd you ask?" Scabior grunted as he jumped over a fallen treetrunk.

"Just to have an idea of the day," Hermione answered with a gentle smile.

"We've walked about seventeen to eighteen miles yesterday," Scabior told her, "I already told you it's 32 miles to the Malfoy mansion so another 14 miles to go."

"What time do you figure we'll get there?" Hermione asked him.

"With the pace we had yesterday we should be walking for about five hours," Scabior answered, "We're not fast walkers... throw in another break or two and we'll be on our way for about six hours."

"And it's what time now?"

"It's 7.30 am," Scabior answered, "Rounded off."

"So we'll be there at half past one?" Hermione asked him with big eyes, "Could we maybe take a nap during the day somewhere? I'm exhausted."

"You would like to take a nap?" Scabior scoffed.

"Yes, I would," Hermione answered, "If you wouldn't you could roast some more vegetables for lunch or something?"

"I suppose we could," Scabior answered, "Ahh why the hell not? I love some rest from time to time."

"Great," Hermione said with a smile.

Scabior looked at Hermione and frowned: "You almost made me forget about your chains, Granger."

"You want to put me in chains again? Fine. Go ahead," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes,  _It will only slow us down_ , she thought.

* * *

_"Sirius? Sirius are you there?" Hermione yelled in her dream, "Sirius? I need to speak with you."_

_Hermione had found a way to return to the utter darkness in which she had found herself that previous night. She couldn't see anything but a very vague figure, far, far away. It had to be Sirius, it couldn't be anyone else but him._

_"Sirius!" she exclaimed with all the mental capacity she had. She saw a flicker. The light in the back of her head gained more strength. The light turned into a silhouette and the silhouette was Sirius Black's."_

_"You've found a way to reach me," he said, "That's very good. Are you awake or asleep?"_

_"Asleep."_

_"All right, is everything okay over there?"_

_"Yes," she answered, "everything's fine, but I'm arriving earlier than I thought. I managed to get you another hour or two, but not longer than that."_

_"What time do you expect getting there, then?"_

_"I figure between half past two and three," she answered, "I'm so sorry."_

_"No, Hermione, it's okay, sweetheart," he answered, "We're figuring out a plan."_

_"Hurry up."_

Hermione woke up from her dream and sat up. Her eyes darted to Scabior sitting against a tree. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, so Hermione suspected that he was sleeping. Hermione couldn't go anywhere, Scabior had chained her to a tree.

She leaned against the tree Scabior had chained her to and looked around. She wondered what time it was, so looked up at the sky and saw the bulb of light hanging above her. The later it got the better, the lesser time with Bellatrix and more time for her friends to find a way to get her the hell out of her terrifying situation.

She tried to relax, but a stabbing pain in her stomach and her hardened shoulder muscles prevented her from doing so. The stabbing pain wasn't hunger. She had experienced the sensation many times before at Hogwarts when she felt like she was under a lot of pressure, but now it wasn't pressure. It was fear.

Hermione didn't show any of her pains to Scabior. Not her stomach ache, not her sore muscles, nor her bruises, her blisters and tired feet. Not her stiff neck, pained back and throbbing head. She couldn't show weakness to him, but did he feel the same pains as she did?

A nose-muscle in Scabior's face twitched before he let out a dark groan sounding like "No". His leg twitched, his frown grew and a tear escaped from his eye. Suddenly he screamed and opened his eyes to realise it was only a dream. He took deep, long breaths and lay his hand on his heart as if it was pumping way faster than it should. He leaned back agains the tree again and looked over at Hermione, who was staring at him with big eyes.

"Ya did not see tha', " Scabior told her after he regained his strength, "it was nothin'."

"I'm sure it was."

Scabior stood up and walked towards the place where once was a fire crackling and sat down to build another.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh... fuck off, luv'."


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I'm very sorry it took so long to update, but there's a lot going on for me rn, which takes writing fanfiction to less of a priority. Anyways, I do hope you like the chapter and thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! It does make me very happy :)
> 
> Cheers!

 

### Chapter 11

"Do you have frequent nightmares?" Hermione asked after she felt a raindrop land on her nose.

"What part of fuck off did you not understand?" Scabior snapped at her.

"Are they about Azkaban?"

"Hermione, luv', you're crossing a line here!" he sang sarcastically before he kicked a rock laying in front of him.

"About your mother?"

"Could you stop?"

"But I want to know," Hermione said.

"I know ya want to know, but you should keep your nosy, lil' nose out of my business."

"Scabior..."

"Keep walkin'."

And so the duo kept on walking the side roads and the fields, heading towards the destination Hermione feared. The mood Hermione and Scabior were in was changed like the weather had. Dark clouds hovered above them as they kept on tiring their sore feet. Talking about feet, Hermione's had started dragging hers to the annoyance of Scabior.

He knew, of course, how a pain long walks could be, but to see the girl slowing them down like that frustrated him deeply. He didn't say a word, though. He would've to anyone else, but he decided that maybe for this once he should keep his mouth shut.

_Already three o'clock_ , Hermione thought and hell, she was praying to God for her friends to have found her a solution, but she feared it might take a while longer than the time of arrival at the Malfoy Mansion.

After her nap and her short bickering with Scabior she had found herself having several blisters all over her feet. With every step she felt them burning and her legs weaken until she stepped into a gap in the road and tumbled. She fell onto her knees and hands and panted. The last drops of energy had spilled as she took those last steps. How could she ever go on for another two miles?

Scabior rolled his eyes and walked towards Hermione: "Ya feet hurt, beau'iful?"

"Yes, they're hurting," Hermione said, "I'm really tired, Scabior."

The snatcher bit his lip and sighed, "What do ya want me to do? Ya want to take a break?"

"For the least, yes," she said as she loosened her shoes after she had sat down at the side of the road, "Could you maybe heal my feet?"

"Wha's wrong with 'em?" Scabior said, witholding himself from being very, very annoyed.

"Blisters, for one," Hermione stated, "Next to that the top of my toenail has let loose, my foot soles is covered in cuts, blisters, wounds and bruises and next to that, they're plain tired."

Scabior raised his eyebrows and took out his wand with a smug look on his face and kneeled beside Hermione, "Take off your bloody socks..."

Hermione took off her socks and let Scabior use the , "Episkey" spell as many times as Scabior thought necessary.

"Ya good now?" Scabior said, now showing his irritation.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hermione said, slightly happy with the way her feet felt, "Don't you have any blisters?"

"Nah," he answered, "I've got great boots."

Hermione put on her socks and shoes again and wiggled around, "Be'er?" she heard Scabior say sarcastically.

"Yes, much better. Thanks for asking."

Scabior started walking again before Hermione had picked up her bag and heard Scabior yell:"Well come on! We haven't got all day!"

* * *

"Where did you leave my wand?"

"Your wand?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "my wand."

"I've got it on me."

"Can I have it?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Can you leave it somewhere?"

"Do you think you're getting out of there?"

Hermione stopped and stared at Scabior, "Well," she said carefully, making sure she wasn't saying the wrong thing, "there  _obviously_  is a chance that  _I'm_  right and that  _Harry_  wins instead of he-who-musn't-be-named and, well if I make it out of there  _alive,_  the thought of having my wand would be nice."

Scabior took a deep breath and licked his lips, "You actually want your wand that badly?"

"I'm... attached to it."

"Fine," Scabior said, "there's a house near a lake about six miles south from Bristol. There are more houses now, o' course, but you need to find the one with a rubbish scaffold and a huge tree. I'll bury the bloody thing by the tree. Happy?"

"Yes, very," Hermione said with a kind smile before it turned grim by the huge mansion appearing ahead of her.

Hermione looked over at Scabior who was somehow relieved they had finally reached the house: "You still haven't changed your mind about letting me go?"

"I'm sorry, luv', " Scabior grunted, "I simply can't."

"Do you think they'll kill me right away?"

"No," Scabior said, "they'll want you for information, I'm afraid."

"You could cover for me" Hermione suggested, "Tell them I don't know."

Scabior looked over at the younger girl standing next to him. He had been imprisoned and tortured, he knew what Bellatrix LeStrange was like. How bad could a bit of lying be?

"I guess I can do tha'."

"I... appreciate that, Scabior."

"The least I can do for a pretty girl," Scabior said with a grim smile, "are you ready, luv'?"

"Well," she answered, "not really, but I'm not sure I'll ever be."

"Just say, yes, luv'."

"Okay," Hermione mumbled, "Yes, I'm ready."

Scabior took hold of the robe tying Hermione's hands together and walked the last yards towards the big gates introducing the pair to the Malfoy Mansion. A few raindrops fell down on Scabior and Hermione from the sky before Scabior banged on the Mansion's gate.

The face of Bellatrix LeStrange appeared. Her eyes were first fixated on Scabior, but soon drifted off to the girl he was holding.

"Is that...?"

"Potter's mudblood," Scabior filled in, "interested?"

The Deatheater opened the gate to Scabior and walked ahead of them towards the house. The raindrops became heavier and were soon wettening the clothes of the snatcher and prisoner, while Bellatrix had huppled towards the door where she greeted them with a disturbing smile. "Feels like Christmas, doesn't it, Scabior?"

"O' course, Bella."

The smile on the face of Bellatrix turned grim after his remark, but she opened the door for them anyways, "So you've got the Granger girl!"

"So it seems," Scabior grunted.

"You know what I've heard, Scabior?" Bellatrix sang as she danced towards the huge doors leading to the Malfoy's living room, "I've heard you kept little miss Mudblood from us! That you have been keeping her  _ALL FOR YOURSELF!"_

"Who told you that, if I may ask?" Scabior said, remaining calm.

"Does it matter?"

"I run the snatchers, Bellatrix," Scabior said, "It ma'ers."

"It was that twat," Bellatrix said before she placed herself on a sofa, ignoring the tiring looking Malfoy's, "Snatcher captain? I don't know! I don't  _care_! You know what I do care about, huh  _sexy_? That girl you have there."

"You can have 'er," Scabior said, "I want my promised 1000 galleons plus the name of the snatcher tha' thinks I've been keepin' 'er for meself."

"Fine. Draco? Come over here!" Bellatrix exclaimed before she stood up again. The youngest Malfoy crossed the room and stopped a yard away from Bellatrix, "Don't be shy boy! I just want to make sure this is the one."

"It's her," Draco said, "no doubt."

"Good," Bellatrix said with a smile, "Do you remember the name of the snatcher captain that came yesterday morning?"

Draco took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, "Something ending on a 'y', 'otty' something..."

"Tha's all I need ta know," Scabior said with a nasty grin, "Hand me the money and she's yours."

"You've been keeping her from me for more than a week!" Bellatrix suddenly said, "Why did you keep that filthy mudblood from me?"

Scabior licked his lips and pulled Hermione against him, "I've taken a liking to 'er."

"Aaaaaahhhh! I see!" Bellatrix chuckled without taking her eyes off the man, " _Filthy_ man! Draco, bring him his money, dear."

Draco walked towards a huge, vintage box filled with golden, silver and bronzen coins. Draco grabbed a huge bag containing one thousend golden coins and put a shrinking spell on it, making it the size of a tea bag.

He walked over towards Scabior, who was still holding tightly onto Hermione and took the small bag containing big money from Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks," Scabior said to him, "Bellatrix, what are ya gonna do with 'er?"

"None of your concern!" Bellatrix laughed, "She's mine now! I paid you."

"Just... I've tried getting information out o' 'er," Scabior told the mad deatheater, "she doesn't know anything. I have tried literally everythin'. Not even the Cruciatus curse worked, so it seems as if she doesn't know where those Potter and Weasley boys are."

"I'll decide for myself, thank you," she said before she stuck out her hand, waiting for Scabior to hand the chains over.

Hermione felt shivers go down her spine as the two followers of Voldemort were discussing the way her future would go according to how much information she had. She really didn't know where the two boys were, except that they were with Sirius, so they had to be either at the Grimmauld place or the Burrow. She couldn't imagine they were anywhere else.

And boy did Hermione have information. The horcruxes, Sirius Black surviving, where they had been, who had joined the Order and what the plans of the trio were! She couldn't break beneath Bellatrix's force. She'd ruin it all.

"Stay strong, luv'," Scabior whispered before he handed the chains to Bellatrix.

Scabior licked his lips out of frustration and said: "Don't be too harsh on 'er, Bellatrix. She's just a girl."

The woman pulled Hermione towards her and ran her long fingernail along Hermione's cheek, "You  _have_  taken a liking to her, haven't you? Such a gentleman... But a bit of a bloodtraitor, aren't you?"

"You know I ain't a pure-blood, Bellatrix," Scabior scoffed, "There isn't any blood to be a traitor to."

"I didn't know you weren't a pure-blood, dear Scabior... that's too bad, you would've made a wonderful husband to some pure-blood child," Bellatrix said with a sigh, "Such lovely eyes... what a shame!"

"Yes, terrible my father was a mud-blood," he said, trying to seem interested in the conversation, "Horrible man."

"You killed him, yes?" Bellatrix said with a wide grin.

"I'd rather not talk about tha'," Scabior told her, dead serious.

"Oh it was all over Azkaban!" Bellatrix sissed in Hermione's ear, "The fifth-year Hogwarts student that killed his own daddy!"

"She doesn't need to know tha', Bellatrix," Scabior said rather aggitated, "she doesn't know the whole story."

"What does it matter to you? Scabior?" Bellatrix started playing with strands of Hermione's hair, making her resent the death-eater more and more, "she'll be dead soon, doesn't matter anymore!"

Scabior clenched his jaw and put his hands in his pockets, "I just brought you the catch of the day, dear Mrs Lestrange. You should be thankful, this isn't what I call thankful."

"What do you want me to do? Blow you off?" Bellatrix laughed, "Woooooormtaaaiilll? Bring miss lovely to the dungeons, will you?"

The chubby traitor called Peter Pettigrew walked into the livingroom and snatched the chains out of Bellatrix' hands, "Yes, mistress."

"Good Wormy!" She said with a pat on his head, "Now Scabior? You've got your money and your name! I've got your girl," Hermione heard Bellatrix screech from behind her, "No use for you here... unless?"

"Rats gnawing at my feet sound more attractive," Scabior scoffed before he walked out without looking back at the girl being dragged to the dungeons.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments down below!
> 
> Every type of comment is highly appreciated. Feel free to leave criticism as well or a compliment if you're feeling like it!  
> Thank you for reading my story :)


End file.
